To Be, or Not to Be: Saved?
by Talia345
Summary: Quinn is abused, by the hand of Russel Fabray. She can't get away, there's too much to think of before she pulls a stunt like that. But what if she gets home from a talent show, to find things horridly wrong. What happens next? She's old enough. Is she put together enough, or will someone come to the rescue? Will she allow them? Rated M for trigger, that means everything.
1. Save Him

I know that this may look familiar, because it is, I got permission to use FanaticFaberrittanaFanfictio n's story, Save Him s/8348319/1/Save_him and make it into a multi-chapter fanfic. I love the idea, and it's going to be one of those, 'you saved me, my best friend' kind of like the other ones I've done. I'm incredibly exited about it, and I hope you like it. I do not own the show, or the characters, and I do not own some of the idea, the inspiration came from the story I linked, and I have come up with a lot of the rest that makes it multi-chapter.

More reviews=faster updates.

Quinn POV

Talent shows suck. They used to be alright, but ever since Rachel in Glee, and _that first show_, I hate everything about them. They pick a winner and make everyone else feel like shit. Well, I feel that way. They leave me alone because my parents never show, my mother wants to come, but never makes it. I know why they don't come, and it pains me to think about, but I do, all the time, because it happens to me too.

Rachel adores talent shows. She insists that when one comes up, we always participate, _everyone._ She likes them because she always wins. We go wither for the challenge or because it's homework for glee. Almost no one likes them, but I, I _despise_ them, because it leaves mother alone with _him._

Specifically, my dad doesn't believe in it. He forces my mother to stay back, against her will in every way possible. She wants to come, but it isn't allowed. I'm here; I can't help her when I'm not there. I know what he does, because he does it to me too. It happens all the time, every day, but it gets so much worse for her when there's a show, because they're alone.

No one has noticed yet. That's the way it's supposed to be, but I cant help but think that I wish someone would, because then it would be over. No one has noticed the broken Fabray family; no one has noticed the broken Fabray child. I do my best to cover up what he does to me. My stomach, back, chest, and face get covered with make-up and clothes. He inflicts on the very tops of my thighs and in between the legs, I cover with spanks under the uniform. My arms and ankle get it by default, when he holds me down, holds me down to take everything no father should ever take from his kids.

The make up doesn't wear off, and when it does even the slightest bit, it gets reapplied. I know I need to turn him in, but I'm scared to. I'm scared of what people with think, I'm scared of where I will go, what will happen to me and my precious baby sister. I talked "anonymously" to someone online, the say that my mother, though she's a victim will be jailed too. She kept information, and endangered two children for way too long. I'll be old enough, and I will care for my baby sister and keep up appearances. Yes, this is what I will do. I know that father won't hesitate or regret to take things too far during an investigation. I know he won't.

The announcer for the talent show calls my name, it is my turn to be on stage. Most of glee kids sing, Mike and Brittany dance, Finn plays the drums and sings with the 'band' while Puck plays guitar and sings, and Sam takes lead singer. No one knows that I play the guitar, this is what I will be doing today, while singing a song that will get me I trouble. It will raise eyebrows and questions.

I step out on stage and sit on the stool. I place the guitar on my thigh and reposition the two mics. I look into the crowd, and regret being here. I begin, knowing that I this will be one of my biggest mistakes.

_She loves him more_

_He loves her more,_

_Seems like they won't ever let each other go,_

The thought sunk in

_Laughing and kissing it's a match made in heaven_

_Behind the rings on their fingers_

_Imprints the ink deep in the inner_

_That has stained their souls together now_

_Stained soul mates forever now_

_Seems like they've made it to the other side where the grass is greener_

_And the sky is always blue_

_And it goes on forever and ever but there is only room for two_

_Deep at night I'm awakened from my dreams,_

_Next door, yelling cries mercy she is begging please_

Santana squints at me

_"Don't end my life you're all I need and darling I will never leave"_

_And then she prayed on her knees, she said _

_"Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on" [Repeat 4 Times]_

_Dark clouds cover her paradise,_

_She covers her eyes and hides behind enemy lines,_

_And she walks through the night with her child in her arms_

_She's thrown back hostage'd_

_See twenty years ago when she was just ten years old_

_Lost in imagination she was left alone_

_And pops had nothing to let his anger on oh he beat her cold_

_She used to pray on her knees, she said _

_Deep at night I'm awakened from my dreams,_

_Next door - yelling cries mercy she's begging please,-_

_"Get up, get up", he brings her to her feet,_

_And smacks her down till she falls to the ground_

_And over and over again,_

I watched Santana glaring at me, figuring things out and adding two and two

_He brings her to her feet till she can no longer stand -_

_And still the beating never ends_

_On and on and on it goes_

_Until he brings out a gun_

_And says to her "stop crying and bring me my son"_

_She cries harder and harder_

_He cries harder and harder_

_She says "baby please don't do this"_

_Two shots to her chest_

_And a blow to his own head_

_She quickly loses breath and blood rushes to their bed and baby cries his eyes out _

_She loves him more_

_He loves her more,_

_Seems like they won't ever let each other go,_

_Laughing and kissing it's a match made in heaven_

A tear slipped down my cheek. "Thank you" I stood and went off stage. Breaking into a run, I ran outside, slamming myself into the car, and driving madly home. I didn't want to see what I knew I would.


	2. They're Dead

Hey guys, I've got more than a hundred views, a hundred visits, and 1 review?! What's up? More reviews=faster updates!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters, my inspiration came from faberritannafanfiction's Save Him

here's what's going to happen, i need 5 more reviews to update. I WILL NOT update until i have 5 more reviews for the next chapter, I need to know that I have people's attention. thanks guys, remember to review!

Quinn POV

After finishing the song, I mumbled a thank you to the silent audience, and ran out. I didn't stop running until I was inside my car. Throwing the car into gear, I slammed on the gas and raced home. It was somewhere I didn't want to go, I'm scared of what I'm going to see when I walk through the door. Pulling into the driveway to my house, I sat there, waiting. I don't know what I'm waiting for, maybe movement, a cry, something to motivate me to get the hell inside that house.

A cry. There it was. I sat there, still, confused; that was no grown woman's cry. My voice and heart lodged themselves in my throat. That was my baby sister. My four year old baby sister was crying; so loud, I could hear her outside, and in the car. Tears spilled out of my eyes. I was frozen, but I didn't know why. Why couldn't I move to go and save my sister?

I slammed my shoulder into the door at the same time that I pulled the handle. Nearly falling to the sidewalk, I sprinted towards the door. I crashed into the front door and let out a loud sob when I found it locked. "SISSY!" my sister screamed. She was upstairs, I could tell. I sobbed as I searched blindly for the key. Finding it, I shoved it into the lock and turned it.

The first thing I saw was the blood. My knees nearly gave way. There was my mother, on the couch, covered in red, blood pooling around her. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there: the gunshot wounds in her chest. I saw my dad next, on the ground, also covered in blood, the gun in his right hand. Only his top half was covered in blood, the gunshot went to his head. I knew it was him.

"SISSY!" This blood curdling cry shook me awake. I took the stairs two at a time, wishing I could will myself to go up them faster. I hear it again, she locked herself in her room. I unlocked it and slammed it with my body; she was behind her desk, peaking out at me. We both moved at the same time, I crashed into her and fell to my knees, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. I pulled her into me, holding her too tightly, but she didn't argue. I could feel her continuously trying to hug me tighter.

I pulled her up, and she buried her head into the crook my neck, she couldn't see anything because my hair acted as a curtain, the way I wanted it to be. I fit my left arm under her bottom, gripping the top of her right thigh, my with my right hand I held her head to my shoulders, telling her to keep it in place. My right arm pressed against her back, keeping her close against my body.

I went slowly down the stairs; I wouldn't let her look up. I wouldn't. I carried her out the door and planted her in the backseat of my car. She hung her legs over the side and cried. I grabbed the blanket out of my trunk, and draped it around her. I ran back into the house gagging as I passed the scene, I went into the kitchen and grabbed some food and water. I knew what shock looked like, and I wasn't going to let it happen to her.

Outside, I forced her to drink some water and I made her eat at least a little of something. I called 911, and sobbed the story into the phone.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergency?" "Hi, I need the police and an ambulance"

"I have your location, what is the emergency" "My father killed my mother then himself, I need you guys I think my sister is going into shock, please she's only six!" I choked out.

"I have dispatched both the police and the ambulance, they will be there very, very shortly." I could only cry as I hung up.

I pulled my sister back into my arms. I kept her close, walking around my car in circles, and bumping her up and down in my arms. I cooed into her ear, running my hand up and down on her back, and in circles. I could only keep it together for her now, until the police and the ambulance showed up. She continued to cry, and I let tears slip silently down my face.

I could hear the sirens now, all of them. There were so many that were strangled together. I watched them turn the corner, I was stationary now, still bumping and shifting from leg to leg, trying to keep the shock from settling in. I steeled myself for the questions that I would be bombarded with. The police hastily pulled up outside the house. There was no way anyone would get into the driveway with my park job.

The EMTs jumped out of the van; actually, they all did, and they all rushed over to us. Some of the police went into the house, some of them taped off the house, and some of them came over to us. I backed up from the stampede of law enforcement that came my way. The EMTs tried to force Emily out of my arms, but I wasn't having it. she screamed and clawed at me. They could have her if they took her politely.

I knew they wanted to help, but I was on also on the verge of shock. I needed to sit down. I explained to Emily that they wanted to help, and that they would take of us…of her. I didn't want to answer questions, I didn't want to expose to anyone what he had done, all I wanted was to hold my sister, and for no one to find out what had happened. The police told me that they would meet us at the hospital. I could hear Emily refusing and went over to her, pulling her into me. I sat down on the stretcher and calmed her, they gave me an oxygen mask too, and we rode with the sound of her crying and her cooing.


	3. The Hospital and The Police

I want there to be 10 total reviews, so until i get 5 more, i won't post the next chapter. got it?

Quinn POV

At the hospital, they put us behind a curtain in the emergency and we waited. A doctor came in and told me that he was going to look us over. He asked me to pull off my sister's shirt and I outright refused. When he asked me why, I simply asked for a new doctor. He nodded and walked away.

While they checked my sister, they pulled me aside, telling me the police wanted to talk to me. The conversation wasn't pleasant. I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew I should. So I answered to the best of my ability and honestly.

"How did you know it was your father?" She asked. "I saw the gun, and I knew, I just…did" I told her.

"Where were you?" "I was at a talent show with the rest of the club from school. I came home" I trailed, "to that." My voice cracked on the last word.

"Does your father hurt you? Does he…abuse you?" "Yes" I whispered.

"Where?" "Everywhere." I told them again.

She sighed and sat back. Looking at her partner, I could tell they had one of those 'silent exchanges' she looked at me, her tone serious but gentle. "You can go up and get checked now; there isn't really a point in getting evidence."

"I don't want anyone to know about this. Not my friends, not my family, we live country enough for no one to know." "Sweetheart," she said, kindly, "There is no way that we can guarantee that this doesn't get out."

"Please, try for my sake." She nodded.

I went upstairs and into the exam room. A nurse set up a curtain and I stood behind it and stripped my clothes. She took them and handed me a gown. I draped it over my body and stepped from behind the curtain and sat on the table. She checked everything, it was kind of like a yearly check-up, while also checking for injury from everything I'd been put through with my dad. Apparently, I had two 3 cracked ribs that hadn't set up the right way. They had to re-crack them in order to wrap them and get them set the right way. They had to the same with my arm. It hurt…a lot.

I came out of the exam room and headed straight to my sister, pulling her up with my good arm despite the pain. They told us that we could go, and set up a reservation at a hotel for the next few days so that they could clean up the house. The police asked us if we still wanted to live there, and we said yes. They would clean it all the way up, and get the judge to pass down everything my parents had. The fortune and everything else. We would get the bank accounts, the house, the cars, and the safe deposit box. The details were extraordinary.

We got everything. I would be granted emancipation and I would custody of my sister. Because of the circumstances, we would get government checks. The police assured me that they would try to keep this story from going public. They drove us to the hotel, signed us in, and led us to the room. The detective handed me her card and told me that if anything happened, to call her. I nodded and shut the door.

We fell nearly immediately to sleep. Cuddled in my arms, Emily cried herself to slumber. I felt bad, and I felt numb to the situation. How could I let it get so out of hand? I led myself to the bathroom, and realized that there was nothing here to satisfy an urge. I made a mental note to get some tomorrow at the store. Emily woke up with blood curdling scream, a nightmare that she couldn't shake. It took three episodes of SpongeBob to calm her down and to get her sleeping again. I however did not return to the darkness that would surely bring on exactly what had woken her.

When she woke up, I had already been downstairs to the breakfast; I had gotten myself a very large cup of coffee, some yogurt, and a bagel. I got Emily a cinnamon roll, a yogurt, and some juice. I brought it to her in bed and began to talk to her.

"Emily," I started, "I need you to understand that it is just you and me now, ok? Do understand that?" I asked her. She was smart, Emily. She was wise beyond her years, forced onto her by the man the shot himself, the man I was glad was dead. Emily practically read my thoughts.

"I'm glad they're dead. Daddy was so mean to us, and mommy never saved me. She never saved you." She looked at me, turning red, tears pooling in her big cobalt blue eyes. I sighed looking at her. She scrunched up her face and leaned forward into me, curling her body. I placed a hand under each of her arms, and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. She laced her fingers in my hair and just cried. I allowed myself to drop a few tears too. When she was finished, I dressed us both in robes, and went down to the laundry machines. I did a load, quickly and went to bathe the girl, and then myself.

The clothes were done by the time we were, and we dressed in them, warm and toasty. I grabbed my purse. "Let's go shopping" I said to her. She grinned and took my hand. Outside of the room, looked down at her. It was going to be a rough year. She skipped ahead to the elevator and pressed the button, in awe at the way it lit up. Finally making it outside the hotel, I saw my car in the lot. A yellow slip of paper on it read, _be safe and call if ANYTHING happens. –Det. Smith. _She must have had someone drive it over for me.

I tucked Emily into the car seat in the back, and got in the driver side. Looking in the rear view I asked her a question, "Where to?" she grinned, "Old Navy!" she squealed. How did I not guess that? As I drove, I kept sneaking glances at her. I know she knew what was happening, and we shouldn't be put through this, not after what had happened.

When we got back to the hotel, it was already late, we had decided to get lunch, see a movie, toy shop, and get dinner. We were both tired. Before falling asleep, I remembered the dreading feeling in the pit of my stomach. Tomorrow was a school day.

Review with answers!

1. should she tell the truth?

2. should something happen to Emily?

3. what should the cover story be?

4. are you anxious for santana?

5. does the media find out?

6. what are your predictions?

I need it to say Reviews:10 before i update k? thanks everyone!


	4. School

You all did well! That went quickly. Let's get up to 15! The same people, who have already posted, may continue to post per chapter. Even answering the questions at the end counts. Thanks. 5 more reviews=update

Quinn POV

The next morning, I woke up at six, showered, wrapped my ribs, dressed, and fit the sling over my shoulder. I was done getting ready by 6:45, and decided to go downstairs and get breakfast to go again. Once in the room again I woke up my sister and called the detective while we ate.

"Smith" came the voice through the phone. "Hi Detective Smith? This is Quinn, Quinn Fabray?"

"Oh, yes, hi hon, what can I do for you, is everything alright?" she asked me. "Yes, yes, everything is fine, I was just wondering how the house was coming, Emily's getting cabin fever."

She told me that we would be allowed to come back tomorrow afternoon. I thanked her and hung up, assuring her that I would call if anything happened. Emily got dressed and we went down to the car. Once again tucking her into the backseat, I turned around and faced her, talking seriously, but gently. "Emily?" she looked up, "Sweetie, I need you not to say anything about mommy and daddy to any of your classmates alright?" she looked at me and nodded, I knew she meant it, and I knew that she knew why I asked her to do so.

I dropped her off at school at 7:20, grateful of the 'before-school program they had. My school started in ten minutes, but was only a five minute drive. I blew Emily a kiss before she headed into the building. She gave me one last sad look before opening the doors and venturing inside. My drive to school was uneventful; I was still so very numb from Saturday afternoon.

I hesitated in the parking lot before going inside. The walk to the building brought many stares; I calmed myself with what Det. Smith told me about the story not getting out. Inside I headed straight for coach's office; she was the one person I was going to personally tell the truth to. I stood in front of her door and took a deep breath. I knocked, heard her tell me to come in, and took another deep breath, turned the knob and stepped inside.

Coach looked at and her eyes got angry yet sympathetic; I didn't know you could do that. "Quinn! What the hell happened to you?!" she yelled. I sat down and began, "Coach, I know how this looks, and I am going to ask that you don't interrupt me." She nodded, "When I was six, my daddy got really mad, he started drinking, then he started taking his rage out on me and mother. He hits me and does terrible things to me. When I was at the talent show this Saturday, he killed my mother and then himself. I got there, got my sister and called the cops. We went to the hospital and got checked out. Turns out, I've had a lot of breaks, sprains, and cracks that I didn't know about. There were three ribs that I'd cracked recently that didn't set up and they had to re-crack them and try setting them the right way. Same with my arm"

I took a deep breath and dared look up. Coach had tears in her eyes. She nodded her head and told me that the only people she would tell were the teachers that I had classes with, even Schue. We sat there in silence, well past the first bell. She wrote me a pass and told me she would make sure that this didn't get out, and told me not to worry about Cheerios. I thanked her and stepped into the empty hallway. I made my way to homeroom and thought about what a long day it would be.

I quietly opened the door to homeroom. The class was already doing an assignment; I handed the note to my teacher and took my seat behind Santana, who looked at me with a mix of confusion, anger, sympathy and horror on her face. The class was long, and uninteresting. Somewhere towards the middle of class, my teacher was on his computer, and a shocked gasp came from his mouth. Everyone, startled looked up and at him, giving weird faces. I sat the rigid, looking at my paper, knowing what he was gasping about. It was probably Sue's email.

At the end of class, I stood, and packed my bag, everyone rushing past me. Santana and Brittany rushed towards me though, bombarding me with questions. "What happened?" "Are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" I put up my hand, "Guys I'm fi-." My teacher cut me off, halfway through the door and my sentence. "Quinn, may I speak with you?" I gave my friends a sheepish look and walked over to his desk. Looking back at the girls, I motioned for them to continue. I listened to the "I'm sorry" speech and continued to my next class.

The day went by in a rush, I snuck away from my friends and into the car to go somewhere and get lunch. Instead, I went to the drug store and bought pain meds and razors. Once back at school I hurried to my last three classes and then o glee. I had the feeling that glee was going to be a nightmare, I knew that for once, I wasn't going to be able to escape the questions and anger and confusion, unless I broke down and left. But I could have never prepared myself for it.

They were on me like kids and birthday cake when I walked in after getting yet _another_ "I'm sorry" speech from yet another teacher. All the kids sounded mad, especially Santana. I looked at Mr. Schue with pleading eyes, he returned my look with sad eyes, and I watched him swallow the brimming tears. I sat down and looked at everyone who was now standing in front of me.

"GUYS!" I cut them off; they looked at me with surprised looks. "After the talent show, I was going to visit a friend I hadn't seen In a long time a few hours away, we got in a car crash, I cracked three ribs, and broke an arm, it isn't a big deal." I told them, Santana glared at me, shocked.

"Quinn, it is absolutely a big deal that you got in a crash that was this bad!" I looked at Rachel, surprised that she spoke. I watched Santana send her a glare. Mr. Schue sent me a look, and broke us all up. The lesson went on longer that it should have. I got up and left early, without saying anything. I needed to get Emily from school.

Alrighty, look who didn't tell the truth

Did you see that coming?

Santana is certainly involving herself, no? How should she enter the story further?

Should Emily have told someone?

Is it a good idea that they continue to live in the house?

Thoughts on what should come next?

Review, Review, Review when it says: REVIEWS: 15-I will update.


	5. Followed

Alright guys, keep the reviews coming, I need to see five more after each chapter even if you comment on each chapter alright? I love hearing what you think. The chapters may start to get longer, because it feels to me like they aren't. Anyway remember to review, review, and oh yeah, REVIEW! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Quinn POV

I cannot believe I just did that. I slipped; bad. I pick her up sometimes, but I have NEVER had to leave early to get her. I walked down the hall and cried a little, actually sobbed. I'm starting to feel like I won't be able to do this. How could I think that we could go back to that house, with the memory of those people, and the memory of what happened there? It began to not make sense to me.

The drive to Em's school was quiet. But why wouldn't it be? I was the only one there! I'm starting to think that telling the police that we wanted to stay was a bad idea. I parked at her school; a lot of parents get to the pick-up line early because it starts to get really chaotic, but I was pretty early, and got a good spot in line. I had ten minutes until her school would let out, so I turned the radio on to the country station and let it play quietly in the background and I dialed the number on Det. Smith's business card.

"Smith" stated the other end of the line. "Hi Det. Smith, it's Quinn again."

"Hello Quinn, is everything alright? Are you okay? Can I help with something?" she asked repeatedly. "I know you guys have probably been working hard on the house, cleaning it up and all so that we could move in, but…" I paused. "Go on" she urged me, "I don't feel like either of us will do well there, with the memory of them and what they did to us, and how it ended. I'm so sorry I wasted your time with cleaning it and everything. I feel awful, there was probably someone else you could have been helping!"

"Quinn, honey, it's quite okay, and you've done nothing wrong, people with a situation like this, where someone has died; maybe not as complicated or unique as your situation, but we all feel the same way. It's absolutely okay that you feel this way, honey. I will let them know that they can continue to clean to get it ready to sell."

She was so understanding, I felt blessed to have a detective like her work the case. She told me to call if anything else came up, to call, and that we could come pick up things that we wanted tomorrow when it was going to be done being cleaned. I felt so grateful; she'd been wonderful to work with, even under the circumstances.

I started to cry. Hot tears burned there way out of my eyes, running down my cheeks in continuous streams. I felt so numb. How could a person feel this way? How was it possible to not feel anything? I looked at the bag in the back; I twisted to grab it. Pulling out the gauze and the tape and the razors, I contemplated. Then, opening the razors, I pulled up the sleeve on my shirt. No, I said to myself, too obvious. It took me a minute before I figured it out.

I let my chair back a little; I pulled down the hem of my pants. Opening the razors, I ran my finger over the sharp edge, nearly drawing blood from the feather-light touch. I brought it to my hip and gently touched the cool metal to my skin. Slowly, I pulled the blade across my hip. I repeated this step almost a dozen times. Letting out a sigh of relief, I put a patch of gauze down and then taped it to my side. It was painful, the good kind of pain. It was feeling: feeling I needed to feel because it was something I was lacking recently. I tugged the hem of my pants back and sat up.

I saw all the kids exit the building, and pulled the car into the line. In five minutes we'd be outta there. "Hi sweetheart, how was school?" I asked her. She didn't answer; she looked blankly out of the window. I felt horrible. How could I make her go to school so soon?! Gosh! Was I going to ever get anything right? We drove to the hotel; the car would have been completely silent if it weren't for the soft music coming through the radio.

Inside the hotel room, I talked to my sister and let her know what was going to happen. I kept thinking about how nice the state was being to us. My parents had money; I didn't have to worry about that. They were getting me emancipated, and they were going to allow me custody of Emily, and they would send me checks, even though I might not need it, but I did because I didn't have a job. Det. Smith was helping me with getting all of this.

"Emily, baby" I said to her, kneeling in front of her, and smoothing out her little sundress. "We aren't going to live at the house anymore okay?" she nodded, her eyes actually brightening a little. "But we are going to go back tomorrow and get our things okay? Our clothes, our toys, the things that we don't want to leave there okay? If you want any of your furniture, that's okay too. Do you understand?" she nodded her, enthusiastically. In one way I could understand that she was happy about this.

"We're going to be okay aren't we sissy?" I nodded, tears in my eyes. I pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face in my hair. "Yeah, baby-doll, we're going to be okay" I whispered into her ear before kissing the side of her head.

"What's for dinner tonight Miss Emily?" I asked her playfully. She playfully stroked her hand over her chin and I laughed. Pointing her finger into the air and then jumping excitedly, she exclaimed, "Mac-n-Cheese!" I laughed. And went over to the kitchenette and pulled out a pot, filling it with water. We bought mac-n-cheese at the grocery store yesterday, so I started boiling the water for that.

There was a knock at the door. Emily looked up from her coloring book and looked at me confused, I returned the look, but she wasn't keen enough to spot the worry in it. I walked hesitantly over to the door. The banging started again. Then there was a voice.

"Open up Quinn, it's Santana. You aren't that sly, I followed you, now open the damn door." "SANNY!" Emily screamed, nearly breaking my ear drums. She jumped up, ready to pounce on the cheerio behind the door. I rolled my eyes, slid back the dead bolt, and opened the door. Emily was on the Latina within a matter of seconds. Santana caught her mid-air and spun, throwing her arms up and smiling at the girl. "Hello there my little ball of energized cuteness." She said meaningfully but also sarcastically.

She put her down, and Emily promptly continued with her feverish coloring. She looked at me; her eyes had a couple things in them: sympathy, anger, HBIC, sarcasm, and love for the friend she knew was struggling. "We have to talk" she said simply. I looked down and nodded.

She followed me to the couch and I pulled Emily into an embrace on my lap. She laid the side of her head against my chest, and her body on mine. I looked at Santana, who looked at the two of us. I could tell she was worried, but I couldn't help but think that my life was my life and that I had the right to keep from my best friend, what I wanted to keep from my best friend.

"What's really going on?" she asked me. I looked up at her, tears burning the back of my eyes. I nodded and began telling the story.

DUN DUN DUN! Ohhh…cliffhanger? Or not so much?

Truth right? I think yes.

Should Emily pipe up in the story telling?

Should Santana go all mad bitchy and shit?

Where should Quinn and Em go?

Anything you really want to happen further in the story?


	6. Truth be Told

Keeps it coming, sorry about the slow start to the Quinntana thing, it will be steadier now.

Quinn POV

Santana already knew that my father was cruel, and she knew about the fact that he would hit me and hit my mom. She didn't know that he'd rape me though, or how bad it all was, or that he'd tie me up, not feed me, or that I wouldn't let him do it to my sister. She didn't know that he'd ever threatened doing any of it to her. I mean, she got hit a few times but never anything as bad as I took from him.

I told her about the abuse, when it started. I told her about what he did to me. I told her how he did it to my mom, but that she never protected me because she knew she'd get the beating instead. I told her how my mother never came to my aid afterwards, ever. I told her how bad it had gotten lately. She gasped when I told her that he threatened to kill us. I told her about what happened at the talent show. How the song was a cry for help that no one seemed to get. Except her.

I told her about coming home to Emily screaming, and how they were dead when I walked in, the gun, the wounds, and the blood. I told her about running upstairs and sobbing when I was able to see that Emily wasn't dead. The police and good they were to us, the hospital, the hotel, the cleaning, and living there and deciding against it. I was sobbing by the end, and Emily was asleep. I could see the tears in my friend's eyes.

She came over to me and pulled Emily out of my grasp, placing her where she was just sitting. Santana sat down and pulled me in close. I allowed myself to be comforted, to be babied by the girl who had been my best friend since the third grade. She rubbed my back and whispered uplifting words in my ear. "Shhh, Shhh, you're okay, you're okay, you're safe, he can't hurt you, I won't tell." She was the best thing right now.

When I calmed down I asked for her help in looking for an apartment. We looked for hours. I kept sneaking glances at Emily, still curled up on the chair. She must not have slept last night. She was absolutely exhausted. Santana had finished making dinner. I woke up Emily and we ate, pretty much in silence. Santana kept looking at me, making sure I was ok.

I put Emily to bed, and sat back down with Santana at the computer, looking for apartments to move into. When we found one, it was just perfect. 3 bedrooms, 2 1/2 bathrooms, an office, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, it was 1500 square feet. It was definitely big enough for the both of us, and it had a spare bedroom. It was perfect. It came furnished, and in the $2,200 monthly that it costs, included the water, heating/AC, electric, all the utilities, and cable TV. The money was not going to be hard to come by.

I started to get excited about the apartment, and I requested a showing for the next day during school; I had decided neither me, nor Emily would go. The request was quickly accepted, and I drifted off to sleep in Santana's arms. I was later awoken by the sound of gunshots, I didn't hear my sister. Oh god, please god, no, I told myself. I ran through the house, looking for the source. It wasn't upstairs. I went down the stairs full throttle, and stopped short when I saw my mother on the ground, bloody and dead. I tore my eyes from her body, staring me straight in the face was my father, he held close to my sister, who was bloody but unharmed. He fired two shots into her tiny body, and then one into his own head.

I flew awake, screaming my lungs off. Santana's face filled my vision. She cradled my head against her chest, "Shhh, Shhh" she cooed to me. "You're okay, you're okay. It was a dream." She moved her hand in circles over my back. We both looked toward the bedroom when it started to scream. Me and Emily had like, linked dreams, now she was screaming. I thrashed out of Santana's grasp and flew into the bedroom. I pulled Emily out of the bed and held her close to me, shifting from foot to foot and bouncing in my arms. It was similar to the way I had on the day our parents died.

She was sweating; a lot. I whispered in her ear. I looked up at Santana, meeting her sad eyes. I refocused on Emily when she shifted. Wetting my neck with her tears and tangling my hair with her tiny hands. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out PJ shorts and a tiny tank top to dress her in to make her cooler. Sitting down on the bed, I continued to whisper as I pried her little body away from mine. I changed her quickly, and knelt down in front of her sniffling frame.

"We are going to be okay" I told her matter- of- factually. "It is going to be you and me, and we are going to be okay, we are going to make it through this, and we are going to turn out better than we would have okay?" She nodded her tiny head, and leaned in for a hug; I accepted it and walked past Santana into the living space our suite had.

Sitting us down on the couch, I told my sister about the apartment I had found. I told her nice it looked, how she would get her own room again, and a bathroom, and a cl her set. I told her how it was close to our schools and we'd be able to get up just a little later. I told we would go shopping and make her room special, how we could paint it, and get her some things she wanted. I also told her that I could pick her up early from school a few times and take her to glee with me. Santana raised her eyebrow at me for this one.

It was only 5:00, so for the rest of the morning Santana decided to be extra ready for school. But she got done too soon and we sat around lazily since Emily and I weren't going. We watched cartoons and laughed, and I pulled Santana into the kitchenette when Emily got too involved with her coloring.

"Umm, San? Can you, um, not tell anyone? Please? I really don't want anyone to know yet, that this is what's going on. Please?" I looked at her and she nodded, telling me that my secret was safe with her.

We ate breakfast and Santana kissed Emily goodbye and headed off to school. We had a lot of time before the showing, and then we would go get our stuff from the other house. The apartment was move in ready, and I was ready to move in today, so we'll see if the landlord's okay with that. We had time to kill. I got a call from Det. Smith. She asked me if we should call family, I told her the truth: we didn't have any. She asked if she could come over to explain some things.

At around 11:00, Det. Smith showed up, I let her in and informed her that Emily was napping, and that I'd decided to take the day off from school with Emily. She jokingly told us that she wouldn't arrest us. She told me the details of what was going to happen to us. And this is how it went:

**I was emancipated. I got custody of Emily. We would be allowed to get what was ours from the house this afternoon. We'd be allowed to move into an apartment. We'd be allowed to continue to attend the schools that we were attending. We'd get all the bank accounts, the safe deposit box, and the 401k retirement plan. We would get monthly checks from the government of $500 monthly. We'd get bi-monthly drop-ins from **_**Child Protective Services**_** to evaluate our living situation and to evaluate how things at school were. We were to both go to our school guidance counselors once a week, and were to get signed notes saying we'd gone to show CPS. We were to call her if ANYTHING happened. We were allowed to tell whatever story we wanted about our parents, but of course we had to deal with the consequences if the truth was revealed.**

I told her that it sounded good and hugged her goodbye. I woke up Emily and we went to the apartment. Liking what we saw, we went back to the house after grabbing some boxes. She packed some of her toys and clothes, and miscellaneous things, and I did the same, grabbing a little more. I got sheets and blankets and all the kitchen things. I grabbed shoes and some stuff from the garage. Upon emptying the contents of the medicine cabinet into a box, I gasped at the sheer number of painkillers there were. When everything had been boxed, which turned out to be around twenty boxes, we headed back to the hotel, got our stuff from there and then we went out for ice cream.

We would move into the apartment that night, and get settled a bit, I would give the landlord the deposit and the first months' rent. We unpacked the necessary things like toiletries and clothes and Em's toys. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Santana that I didn't see earlier:

_Police are here, wanted to talk to your friends? –S_

Shit.

**Ooohhhh!**

**Do like the deal in bold?**

**Santana right? Haha, more more more?**

**She told the truth. **

**Santana/Emily relationship in the next chapter! Review and/or favorite for the update**

**Yes, I will tell you that I will keep an eye on the favorites, and if you don't know what to say to review, I will go by both of those, maybe move things along for you all! **


	7. Moving In

Hey guys! Enjoy!

Quinn POV

I should have known this was going to happen, I should have looked at my text messages earlier. Dammit! I told myself. I would not be going back to school tomorrow either, and I was going to give Emily the choice of whether she went back or not. I needed to talk to Santana; maybe she would stay could come over tonight and help us move. I think she'd do that. She could sleep over, and then I could help her get ready in the morning for school again.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and opened a new text: _Hey S, are you doing anything tonight?_

Her reply came nearly instantly: _No, need something? Want me to come over? I will, we need to talk._

I sent back:_ I know, I'm sorry I didn't see your text earlier, yeah, come over._

She told me she'd be here in ten. I couldn't help myself when I started to cry. The emotional pain of it all. Will I be able to take care of my sister? Will I be a good step-in mother? How would we cope? 'Stop' I told myself, 'we are going to be okay.' A thought came to mine and I tuned my head to look at the bathroom. Thinking it over, I walked to it, walked in, and closed the door.

Under the sink was where I stashed my razors. I grabbed a cloth and some more gauze. Looking down at the scabs from earlier today. I smiled and sighed when I dragged the blade across the soft flesh of my skin. Maybe it wasn't the best emotion, or the best way to bring it about, but it was something to feel when I felt like I couldn't feel anything. I cleaned it, hissing while I did, and wrapped it in gauze.

A knock at the door signaled Santana's arrival. Cleaning quickly and stashing, I ran to the door. Opening it, there was Santana, wearing black sweatpants and a gray tank top. "What's up Q? She asked me, somewhat playfully.

"You should help us move really quickly tonight, I know I didn't tell you, but I was hoping you would anyway." I gushed, watching her face. "Chill, Q. of course I'll help. But what about school? What the hel-heck happened there?" she asked me, catching herself on the swear word that nearly made an appearance; she did for Emily's sake, who sent her an adorable glare. "You know sweet cheeks" Santana started, talked to Emily, "You're so cute, that when you glare at someone, especially me, it's hard to take seriously. I just think it is downright adorable. Now I didn't really get greeted. Where did my hug go?" Santana asked playfully, pouting her bottom lip to keep up the act.

Emily's glare disappeared and her face now adorned an ear-too-ear smile that lit up her eyes. She bounded over o Santana who pulled her up and swung her around like an airplane, running around the hotel suite. Santana sat down on one of the beds, cuddling Emily close to her. I looked at them, happy that they had a relationship. I had known Santana for so long, and it was great that it was like this. Santana looked at me.

"What about school?" she asked me, Emily looked up, worry in her eyes. "Does someone know? What happened? Sanny? Sissy? Are they gonna take us away?" she asked frantically. I placed myself on my knees on front of her, and looked into her eyes, which softened nearly immediately. She searched mine, and I searched hers, she reached forward, and I picked her up. I began to explain, wandering aimlessly around the suite, forgetting Santana's presence, "The police went to my school today, that's all baby. I don't know why they didn't talk to me first though, it just worried some people." She looked up, and searched me again.

Santana POV

I let go of Emily when she reached for her sister. I watched Quinn pick her up, and walk around with her, cradling her in her arms. She began to walk around, assuring her of what happened, calming her down. Their relationship was incredible. They were both astonishingly smart, and Emily was supposed to be the annoying little sister, but she wasn't. When Quinn turned around with her and looked at me, I could see the tears in her eyes, she tried to not let fall.

"How about we go move into the new apartment," She exclaimed, trying to sound enthusiastic; it worked on Emily, but Quinn and I never played emotional charades very well: we always just saw right through each other. Emily bounded excitedly out of her arms, and into the bedroom to pack her duffel bag. I walked over to her, and embraced my small, blonde friend, allowing her to finally release tears that she'd probably been holding back for a while now. I offered to pack the kitchenette and what of the suite wasn't the bedroom.

Quinn POV

Santana's hug felt amazing. Not in the way that I liked her and I loved the way she hugged me, no; I'd needed a hug, and she had come at just the right time. She'd rubbed my back, and then offered to pack anything outside of the bedroom. I walked to the bedroom and immediately into the bathroom to collect my tools. Then into the bedroom to _my_ duffel bag. We were done in ten minutes.

After checking out, I took Emily and Santana followed behind us to the apartment. I snuck looks in the rearview at Em: she looked sad, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Hey" I said, catching her attention, "We are going to be okay. I want you to talk to someone if you feel sad or angry, and I don't ever want you to hurt yourself. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, because you're a little young to understand that concept. But I want you to talk to someone about what you're feeling ok?" she nodded, looking at me with sad eyes. "You talk to me, or Santana, or a teacher, or someone you trust ok?" she nodded again, looking a little happier.

I pulled up outside of the complex, and got out; Santana came over and pulled Emily out, squeezing her tight. "You ready munchkin?" she asked playfully, Emily gave her another adorable glare. Emily took her hand and they followed me to the door to our new apartment. I stuck the key in and turned it, walking into the beautiful entryway. Emily bounded forward, running through the apartment, inspecting it. Santana and I laughed at her excitement. I heard her squeal and tell me which room she wanted. Finding her, I realized it was my room that she wanted. "Nuh Uh!" I argued playfully, "This room is mine!" she pushed me playfully, and I grabbed her, throwing her on the bed and climbing on with her. We jumped on the bed, and laughed; we laughed as loud as we could. I watched her struggle to pull Santana onto the bed and we all jumped for a marvelously high few moments.

There was a knock on the door. We all got up and went to see who it was. "I'm sorry, did we disturb you? We were having a tickle war and we really didn't mean to be so lou-." I stopped, after opening the door and seeing the man standing there. "Mr. Schue?" I asked. I was looking at my teacher. I felt little hands grip my belt loops, shyly standing behind me. We looked at each other for a moment before he spoke:

"Um, hi, Quinn? Are-are you moving in?" he inquired, stammering a little. "Um, yeah, we are, me and my sister" I pulled her up, pressing her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her cheek against mine, so she was looking at him too. "We couldn't bear to um-move…back into that…house…it was…too much" I told him hesitantly. "Um…wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, a little confused. "I live across and to the left" he explained. "Hi sweetie" he said looking at Emily, who shrank a little into me, "I'm Will, I teach glee to your big sister." She stayed quiet, I bumped her a little, "Ni-nice to meet you. Would you like to come in for hot chocolate?" she asked sweetly.

I stepped aside to let him in. He smiled at Santana, and I closed the door, putting Emily down, I patted her bum, "Go get ready for bed babe." I looked at Santana who stuck her hand out to Emily, leaning over, "Come on squirt" she said affectionately. Emily trotted over to her and I took a seat, motioning to my teacher to do the same. Emily looked back at me.

"Do I have to take a bath?" she asked, whining a little. "Yes" I told her, she never asked that, but I just assumed she was tired.

"But I don't wanna!" she whined pouting her lip. "But you will," I declared and she tromped off.

"Love you" I told her. "I love you too" she told me, I could feel a 'but' "but it doesn't mean I like you right now." There it was. I heard Santana chuckle loudly and follow her into her room and into the bathroom. I bowed my head and shook it, eventually shaking it in sorrow, ready to break. Mr. Schue promptly came over and sat down; pulling me into an embrace that didn't feel wrong or awkward. It surprised that. I cried into his shoulder. When Santana came out, I apologized to Mr. Schue and excused myself to bed.

Santana POV

I left Emily in her room to dress. I watched Quinn walk away to bed, her eyes red and puffy. "So, you know" Mr. Schue asked me, I looked at him, surprised and sorrowful, I nodded my head. I was about to say something when Emily bounded out of her room; she stopped short, no doubt looking for Quinn. "Where's sissy?" she asked me. "Sissy had a long day" I told her, walking over and kneeling in front of her, "She went to bed, and you are about to, so brush your teeth and get into bed." She nodded and skipped away. Mr. Schue left his phone number and a note. I said goodbye and closed the door after him, locking it.

I walked into Emily's room and saw her sitting on the bed, clutching her bear and on the verge of tears. I picked up m pace and folded a leg under me as I sat on the bed, letting the other one dangle. I cupped her cheek in my hand and spoke softly to her, "Hey hon, what's wrong?" I asked her, trying to be as soft as possible. "I keep thinking about that day" she told me, barely audible. I took a deep breath, she continued, "Daddy, h-he locking me in my room, and then he went downstairs. I was crying and I heard…" she trailed. Her voice went high and the tears began to flow. I held her tiny hand in mine

"I h-heard yelling a-and sc-screaming and cr-crashing. I heard a really l-loud b-bang, and th-then more l-loud bangs. A-and then i-it was o-over." She sobbed and crawled up to the head board of the bed, and pulled her onto my chest; I hushed her and rubbed her back, cooing to her. This is the way we fell asleep.

**Whoa, deep right? Sorta…not really**

**Did you like the Santana/Emily-ship that happened?**

**Different POV right? Or did I do that in the last chapter? Should I stick with just Quinn, or do you want more?**

**Should I try doing something in Emily's POV?**

**Please critique, I build my writing on what you say, for instance, would you like longer chapters? Haw far in depth do you want me to go? Should I map each conversation for you?**

**Should I even change anything?**

**Anything any of you WANT to have happen?**


	8. Cuts

Here it goes; I want to thank you so much for the support. I don't feel like my family would approve of me writing fanfiction….. Especially like this... so, I want to thank you all for being so supportive of my story and my writing.

Quinn POV

I woke up sweating. The clock said 3:30 a.m. I wasn't screaming though. I got up and went to check on Emily. Walking into her room, I noticed her curled into Santana, who I'd, forgotten was here last night. I went back into my room and pulled a blanket out of a box. I walked back into Emily's room and crawled up to the other side of her, curling the last halfway around her so that Santana and I formed a sort of barrier around her. I maneuvered the blanket around us and was able to set and alarm for six in the morning before falling quickly to slumber.

Santana POV

I awoke to a loud blaring noise in my ear. I heard a whimper and looked down, confused when I saw Emily and Quinn in the bed with me. Oh yeah, I was here last night, I fell asleep with Emily, and Quinn probably came to check on her and fell asleep with us. Emily was trying to reposition herself so that the noise was out of her ears, letting out a whine when it didn't work. I searched for the phone and turned off the alarm. I shook Quinn awake and looked at her. She had tired eyes, but she looked a little better today.

Quinn POV

I missed the alarm but Santana woke me up. I told she could shower if she wanted to, and that I would make breakfast and get Emily ready. I watched her walk into my room, and heard her shuffling to find the items she needed. I pressed my lips o Emily's temple and she opened her eyes. They were a stunning, electric-cobalt blue, looking up at me tiredly. "We're both going to school today." I told her. We'd missed two days, and it was now Thursday.

She got up and shuffled around for her clothes, and I went into the kitchen and pulled French toast sticks out of the freezer. I popped in two 4-piece slices for her, noting that she'd only eat six and Santana and I could eat the other two. I pulled out a banana for me and peanut butter, and made a berry bowl for Emily with a little extra that Santana could have too. I was noticing the mobility in my arm, and noted how much better it was getting.

The doctor told me it wasn't a bad break, but that it still hadn't set right, and they just re-cracked it. They said now is around the time it would start to _feel_ better, but need to be in the cast for 3 weeks. My ribs felt a little better too, and they were just minor cracks, once again, but nonetheless had to be wrapped for another little while. I placed the fruit and the toaster sticks on the table just in time for little-miss-sleepyhead head to walk in.

The shower turned off and Santana came out dressed in her cheerios uniform. I missed it, but at the same time I was happy for a bit of a break. "There are extra berries in the bowl for you, and I didn't know what you'd want so, I can put something up for you." I told her, but she told me she'd make something and that I could go get ready. I listened and sauntered into the bedroom, pulling out skinny jeans, a tight fit long-sleeve shirt, some flats. I went into the bathroom and pulled the straightener through my hair, and expertly did my bangs. It only took me ten minutes.

It was 7:00 when there was a knock at the door. I was doing my last minute, really easy Spanish homework when there was a knock at the door. Santana sat on the couch watching cartoons with Emily, who was curled into the girl. Going over to the door, I pulled it open. I saw Santana look over the back of the couch and give Mr. Schue a thin smile.

"Hi Quinn, Santana; I felt like I needed to check on you." He said simply. He looked at the couch at the exact moment that Emily popped herself up over the back to see who it was. "You're sissy's teacher!" she exclaimed excitedly, making me laugh, and Mr. Schue smile. "Hello, Mr. Schue, thanks for stopping by. We're doing fine though." He nodded a little. "Look, I know this may be awkward…" he paused, looking at me. I decided it was and shrugged, a little surprised, "It doesn't actually feel very awkward to me." He looked at me, a little surprised, "I just wanted to let you know that, if you needed anything, my door is always right there." I looked at, a little touched. I stepped out, nodding at my sister, who sat back down. "Thanks. Actually, umm, would it be ok with you if I brought Emily to a few glee practices?" I asked, watching his reaction, "She's a great kid, and she's really quiet. I know Rachel wouldn't approve, but I don't want her to be alone too much," I continued to gush, "It wouldn't be more than twice a week and might be less than once a week, I just…" "Quinn!" he stopped me. "It's fine, she can come today if you like, since it's your first day back at school. And it isn't Rachel's club."

I thanked him and said goodbye. I walked back into the apartment, gathered my things and my sister. As we walked out, I told Santana that I would meet her at school, she nodded and we walked to our cars. I helped Emily into the back seat and squeezed her hand. Getting into the driver seat, I tugged on my seat belt and drove in the direction of Emily's school. When we got there, I told her that I would come pick her up early so she could go to glee with me. I went in quickly and dropped her off, talked to her teacher about what was going to happen, and told her to call if anything happened.

At the school, Santana was at the front. I didn't even get through the door before she linked her elbow with mine and we strutted into the school. The day went but nicely, I got looks, asked questions, and I turned in my work from the last two days. Santana was outside every class when I got out, and walked me to the next, she texted me in the middle of each class to check up on me, and we ate lunch together; not that it wasn't a regular thing. I dodged Brittany's questions and played off the accident.

I reapplied my make-up once during the day, just retouching what I had done that morning. I had Mr. Schue my last period for Spanish. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at the screen, seeing that it was Emily's teacher. I got worried and stood up; I went to Mr. Schue's desk and told him that her teacher was calling. He excused me and I answered the phone. Emily's teacher explained that she had a terrible nightmare during nap time and she couldn't get her to calm down. She said she kept asking for Quinn.

I turned around and told Mr. Schue that I had to get her. He told me it was fine. Class was fifteen minutes from over and I left. At the school I went in and signed Emily out, before I went and got her, knowing that I would just carry her out the door. The receptionist looked at me with sad eyes, and I began to wonder why Emily was still in the classroom. I turned down the hallway and sped up to reach her classroom.

Once inside, I saw her, shaking in the corner. I explained to the teacher that it wasn't her fault, and thanked her for calling me. I went over to Emily and picked her up. The teacher handed me her things and I walked out the door with them. Inside the car, I drove straight to school. I unbuckled her car seat and flipped her around, her legs dangling out the door of the car. Tears still slowly falling from her eyes. "Are you okay?" she sniffled and nodded, "I'm sorry" she told me. I hugged her, "Oh, baby. You did nothing wrong. I understand, sissy gets nightmares too. Are you ready for glee?" I pulled her away from me. I saw her smile and she nodded happily.

This excursion took me longer than I expected, school had been out for fifteen minutes already. I pulled Emily up and walked to the school, and into the bathroom. I wiped Emily's eyes, and made sure she wasn't red before walking across the hall into the choir room. I felt Emily's grasp tighten. She held me the way she held me the she Mr. Schue. She had her legs wrapped tight around my upper waist, avoiding my ribs; her arms squeezed against my neck, she had fistfuls of my hair, and she pressed her cheek up to mine, pressing it there.

I walked into the choir room and earned stares from _everyone;_ everyone except Santana and Schue. Rachel glared at me, and everyone else just looked confused. "Um, I don't approve of this. Mr. Schue! You can't just let her walk in here with a child! Who is she even?" she screeched. Emily sank into me, holding tighter everywhere she could. I pulled my other hand around her, protectively turning my body so that Emily was facing further away from the verbal attacker.

"Rachel!" Schue yelled, "This, everyone, is Emily, Quinn's little sister." He looked at me. "Hi" Emily said is her sweetly-shy voice. Santana got up and walked over to us. When Emily saw that she was, she began to reach for the Latina, who smiled with affection. "Hola, mija, how are you?" she asked, lovingly, ignoring everyone's stares "Fine" Emily said. Santana went and took her seat again. Turning Emily so that her back was pressed to the Latina's front.

Mr. Schue continued, "Emily will be sitting in on a few rehearsals for the rest of the year," Rachel's jaw dropped, "Mr. Schue, that's absurd! That won't help us win nationals!" Mr. Schue stated his next comment like he hadn't heard her, yet he looked directly at her, "As _many_ as she likes." I took my seat, watching Rachel as I did so. Emily spoke before Rachel had a chance to.

"I like to sing" she said hesitantly. "Sissy sings to me at night, sweet songs, like lullabies. I sing with her sometimes." She looked at Rachel, "I'm sorry you don't like me being here, but I love my sissy, I love Sanny, and Will is one of my best friends now." Rachel looked astonished, staring at the little girl, I mirrored her look, and so did Santana. She continued, "I promise that, when I'm here, I won't bother you. I'll bring a pillow and lay down somewhere and color, or listen to Sissy's iPod." She stopped, flashing her cobalt blue puppy dog eyes at Rachel. Mercedes spoke up, "I think I'm in love with your sister Quinn." I laughed, smiling.

"Would you like to sing a song for us Emily?" Mr. Schue asked her. I would have said something, but her eyes lit up and she bounced to the front of the room.

She began to sing:

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I had tears in my eyes when she finished. That song! She had a lovely voice though, and Rachel looked stunned. I looked at Santana, who let a tear fall. I looked at Mr. Schue who had tears in his eyes, and he looked at her sadly before making eye contact with me. Emily caught sight of me and my heart dropped when her face fell. She rushed over to me, tears immediately spilling out of her eyes. "D-Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice high and croaky, her bottom lip quivering. I smoothed out her dress, "No baby, you didn't" I told her. I didn't look around before I grabbed her and rushed out. Her sobbing easily heard.

Santana POV

The scene was horrifying. As soon as she was done with the song, she caught sight of Quinn's teary eyes. She rushed over, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her lip quivering. Quinn smoothed Emily's dress, "No, baby, you didn't" she told her before grabbing her and rushing out. You could hear the little girl's crying, her tiny knuckles turning white with a fistful of Quinn's shirt. All of the other glee kids looked around, sad and confused. I grabbed my book bag and Quinn's and rushed after her. I gave Mr. Schue an apology look filed with sorrow, and I felt his eyes watching me as I left.

**Well, that was interesting was it not?**

**What happens?**

**Do the glee kids accept what just happened?**

**Do they smother Quinn asking for the real truth?**

**Does Rachel continue to fight for the little girl to be banned from the room?**

**Does Mercedes develop a friendship with the little one?**


	9. The Unknown Becomes the Known

**Hey guys, keep it coming with the feedback. If you think an idea is stupid, then pm me, I'm always open to anything. Let me know how you like it!**

Quinn POV

This was the second time I had screwed up, but that song! I knew that Emily knew what it was about, what it meant. She was trying to send a hint, a plea, just like Quinn had on the day of the talent show. I was running with my little sister in my arms. I could hear Santana's voice, yelling my name, trying to catch up to me. The wheezing noise coming from my arms stopped me.

Emily started wheezing; she was going to have a panic attack. I stopped, and set her down; I sat down in front of her and took her face in my hands. I could feel the eyes boring into my back, but I didn't care, I focused my eyes on my sister. "Shhh, Shhh. You're okay, breath Em, breathe. Sweetie, look at me, breathe. Take a deep breath. Please, please, take a breath." My voice went high, thick with tears. They began to spill over my cheeks. Santana dug in my bag, looking for Emily's inhaler.

"Shit Q!" she yelled, throwing my bag down. Santana was well aware of the panic attacks that the both of us suffered. "Where the hell is it?!" she screamed. Emily's inhaler was in her bag, mine was in my locker. "Mine" I gasped, "My locker." I choked out. I wasn't panicking. I was overwhelmed, and now there was nothing I could do for Emily. Santana took off down the hall, nearly falling as she took the turn to my locker. I felt a hand on my back, it was large. It was Mr. Schue.

Santana POV

I turned the dial on the locker frantically. The inhaler was in plain view when I threw the door open. I grabbed it and didn't worry about slamming the door shut before taking off back to where my best friends were, needing me with what I had. I slid to a stop and dropped to my knees. I felt desperate. I put a shaky hand on the back of Emily's neck, some tears fell from eyes. I shook the inhaler and she parted her lips for me. "Breathe in baby, calm down, I know, breathe deep, try to be slow." I was on the verge of a breakdown as well. Emily followed my orders and pressed down on the top of the inhaler to dispense the medicine.

I caught a glimpse of Mercedes assuring the tiny thing that she was a good guy, and Emily gratefully reached for Mercedes, who pulled her up and bounced her around to soothe her. I turned to Quinn, now wrapped in Mr. Schue's arms. She cried, and I could see the bruises beginning to appear. I repeated the steps with her. "You're okay Q, you're okay, breathe." I choked on a sob, but held it in; I had to be strong. She calmed down and looked around, embarrassed.

I went over to Mercedes and pulled the young child out of her arms; she looked absolutely broken. "Thank you" I said to her, she looked at me sad eyes; they still hadn't a clue. I gave her a peck on the cheek to show her my gratitude. I took Quinn's hand in mine and we walked out of the doors to the school. The three of us crying, letting everything go.

Emily POV  
I'm not really sure how to hold everything in. sissy says not to, and to tell her or Sanny what I'm feeling. I don't know how to tell them though, I miss mommy and daddy. They weren't always mean. I looked up at Quinnie, and she looked at me in her mirror, she saw me crying. "Tell me baby" she said to me, I knew that she was talking about what I was feeling; she wanted me to tell her why I was crying. "N-no, I-I don't want to." She nodded and kept driving. She pulled into her parking spot and got out. I unbuckle and got out too, grabbing my book-bag on the way.

She unlocked the door and I went straight to my room and crawled under the covers. I heard her follow me. She sat down next to me and pulled the blanket down from over my face. "It's okay to cry baby" she told me, only making me want to cry, so I did. She held out her hand and I took it. "It's also okay to miss them." I looked at her; I made my eyes go wide. She nodded, "I miss them too. No matter how many horrible things happened because of them, I still loved them; I still had good times with them."

Quinn POV

I looked at my sister, crying, I knew I had read her mind, with the look she gave me, I knew it was what she was thinking about. I just sat there and held her hand. I started to sing softly, singing the song that had just made me cry.

"_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone"_

I bopped her nose with my finger, making her smile slightly.

"_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams, give her wings"_

I hug my elbow to my side and flap my wrist, making her giggle-squeal, which caused me to laugh with her.

"_And she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved"_

I put my hand over my heart, making tears well in my eyes, and hers go soft.

"_Concrete angel"_

I finish softly, watching her drift to sleep. I place a kiss on her forehead and pray that no nightmares come in her peaceful time to rest. I walk outside and close her door. Wandering over to the couch where Santana sits, letting tears fall silently down her cheeks. "I don't know how to thank you" I tell her, "for everything" I finish. She looks at me, her eyes looking soft, she nods and places a hand over mine and pulls it between us, where it rests on the couch.

"You don't have to thank me" she tells me kindly, "You would do the same for me, we will always be here for each other." She tells me. I smile through my tear-blurred eyes. I lean my head forward, and so does she, connecting them in between us. I scoot closer to her and we wrap our arms around each other, and fall to sleep.

I wake up to find me and Santana in the same position we fell asleep in. there is blanket draped over us and I can hear quiet chatter in the kitchen. I slowly, carefully, wiggle myself out of Santana's arms, and pull the blanket farther over her. I walk into the kitchen and see Mr. Schue facing my little sister, they both have mugs, and I can the round tops over mini-marshmallows at the top of Emily's. "You both are very brave, do you know that?" His back is to me, but Emily pays no attention to me, not realizing I am there. I watch her nod her little head, "Your sissy is very strong, do you know that?" another little nod, and a slight smile; "She has a wonderful voice, and she is such a leader, and she loves you very much, I _know_ that the two of you will be okay.

Feeling as though I am intruding, I knock on the open frame, Emily looking up, her smile widening and she jumps over to me. I rub her back when she wraps her little self around my legs. I kneel down, and look at her, I hold her to me and point at Mr. Schue; "I trust him very much sweetheart, okay?" she nods, "If you don't feel like you can talk to me, you can talk to him okay? I trust him with everything I've got. Understand?" she nods fiercely. I smile, "I see you conned him into making you some hot chocolate." Her smile drops, "It's okay baby, I think you deserve some hot chocolate. Did you get a peppermint to put in it too?" she miles and nods her head proudly, remembering everything to put into it.

I walk over to the fridge and pull out the whipped cream. "But you forgot the whipped cream" I tell her playfully, ready to start a fight. I wink up at Mr. Schue. "b-bu-but" she stutters. "That's okay though." I tell her, dipping my finger into the fluff. "Know why?" she shakes her head, "Because you've got some riiight…" I pause, and quickly dollop the cream on her nose, "THERE!" I tell her, making her squeal in joy. I hug her tightly. I kiss her nose, and lick my lips, smiling playfully at her.

She pulls a spoon out of a box and dunks it in the whipped cream, pressing it to her mouth; I offer her my cheek, which she kisses. She licks her lips clean of the topping and squeals again. I stop her, playfully putting my finger to my lips. I look at my teacher, then at her. I stick the spoon in the tub and lead her over to Santana. She looks up at me knowingly, barely able to contain her ecstasy. I press the spoon full of cream to her mouth, then mine.

Getting on either side of Santana on the couch, I look at her. I hold up one finger, then two; I tap Santana until she opens her eyes. I quickly show three and we both put our lips up to her cheeks, pulling back quickly when she screams and jumps off the couch. Licking our lips, we grin at each other. "That's it!" the Latina says. She grabs a squealing Emily and throws her on her back on the couch. "The tickle monster's in town!" she roars, making Emily scream in pure delight. Santana brings her hands up to her ears and then brings them down on Emily's tummy. The girl squealing. They stop when they are both panting.

During the exchange, I wipe the cream off my face and sidle up next to my teacher. He looks at me, "You three have an amazing friendship" he states. I nod, "Santana's good for that" I tell him. He nods. "I should leave" he tells me, striding towards the door. "Before he shuts the door he looks at me, his eyes are kindly serious, "I'm serious Quinn, if any of you ever need anything, _anything_" he emphasizes, "do _not _hesitate to call or knock." I nod meaningfully absorbing the information. "All of my lines are on the fridge. Please, take your time coming back to school, it's traumatic. Don't put yourself through that. I nod, taking in his words.

He shuts the door and I return to the exhausted girls. "Relax" I tell them, "Catch a breath, I'll make dinner." I shuffle into the kitchen and start to bring rice to a boil, sautéing vegetables and tiny chicken bites in a sauce pan. I call them over and we eat, having normal conversation for once. Once I have put Emily to bed, I run a bath for myself in the large tub in my bathroom. When I am ready to get in, I throw on a swimsuit, anticipating Santana's arrival to join me or keep me company. I'm halfway in when she walks through the door.

I see her staring at me. I feel self-conscious for some reason and start to move, before realizing what it was and stopping short. My hip is exposed to her and she is staring at the three dozen cuts on it.

"Quinn?" she asks, her voice is tearful, yet stern, "What the hell is that?!"

**Hey everyone.**

**1. should Mr. Schue become REALLY involve? become part of their lives?**

**2. How should Santana react to the cuts?**

**3. do you like Em's POV?**

**4. critiques? good? bad? review with this1**

**I dont know how long im going to make this story, but for the future, Emily is going to be going to be going to glee, i dont know ho often, but is there a pairing with her and anyone else you think would look cute? i dont want to use brittany because im going to try to make Emily like a mini rachel(sorta) i want her to be adorably/kind of annoyingly smart, as the story goes on, and wont be impressed by her ditziness. i know she'll know britt, cause shes friends with Quinn. anything? or just santana and quinn(obviously)? thanks guys!**


	10. Flashback

**Hello everyone, I really appreciate your support and you really make me feel better about my writing. Review, and PM me if you don't want to review, follow, favorite, love it. Enjoy! I want to let you all know that, I'm not going to be doing this as a romance. I mean **_**maybe**_** later, but it isn't super likely. If the story is going to go on for that long, possibly but I doubt it. I think some of you got confused.**

**And, I'm gonna need you guys to bear with me because school starts tomorrow, and I have 7 all honors classes, and one advanced placement. I'm going to do my best with the story, but it won't go up as quickly. If you love me and the story, you'll stick around. Thanks everyone!**

Quinn POV

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I was frozen, I couldn't move. Shit! I screamed at myself. Shit! It was the only thing I could think of. I stared at Santana, frozen with fear. She stared back at me; I saw her eyes start to water. I watched her try to force them down, and she did, but not before letting one fall. I watched as she steeled her face. She walked over to the towel rack and yanked the towel down.

"Get out" she ordered. I was still frozen, I still couldn't move. "Get. Out." She told me again. I pulled one foot out of the tub, then the other. She strode over to me and knelt, bringing the towel roughly over my calves. Laying the towel on the floor she opened a box labeled 'medicine cabinet'; rifling through, she began to dump things into the towel. When she was satisfied with her supplies, she pulled the corners of the towel up to make it a travel sack.

Santana POV

After throwing the towel on Quinn's bed, I picked another one up out of her linen closet and laid it on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed her hand; she followed me, looking absent-minded. I stopped in front of the bed and place a hand on each side of her waist, applying pressure to turn her so faced me with her back to the bed. I pushed so she'd be leaning on her bed.

"Lie down" I told her, and she did after looking at me with a look of panic. I had been so focused on the cuts on her hip, that I hadn't noticed every single other one. I didn't notice the bruises or the welts. I looked at her ribs; the bruises from the re-cracking were nearly black. Her arm was still in its cast, a plastic bag tied tightly around it so it wouldn't get wet. I noticed the insides of her thighs, laced with bruises and cuts that she hadn't made.

I sat down on the bed beside her, the side the cuts were on. I knew razor cuts when I saw them, because I had been there and back a few times. I untied that side of her bikini, and pulled the front back, but only enough to just barely pass her as modest. Silent tears ran down her face.

Quinn POV

I'd been caught. I wasn't as ashamed for doing it as I was for getting caught. I shrunk away when she untied the bikini, letting my tears loose from my eyes. I continued to shrink as she pulled it back to reveal them all. We'd seen all of each other before, but in this situation, I felt all too exposed. My breathing sped, my chest rising and falling more rapidly. I felt her stop; she placed a hand over my heart, applying pressure, letting me know to calm down.

When I was down hyperventilating, she continued. I sucked in a breath when her fingers grazed over the cuts. "This is gonna sting" she told me and wiped cold anti-septic over the cuts. I let out a yelp and grabbed handfuls of the comforter and towel. She mumbled an apology and continued. Santana's father was a doctor, and the way she worked reminded me of the exam in the hospital.

#######Flashback########

Quinn POV

The first thing they had me do was stand behind a curtain and strip; all of my clothes went into separate brown bags. After pulling on the paper gown, I came out and sat on an exam table, covered in paper. I crinkled when I sat down. "Quinn?" the doctor said, "I'm Doctor Lisa Raincher, I want you to tell me about some of the things that your father has done to you" she said, I let a few tears slip down my face.

"Well, um, he… he hit me, and h-he kicked me" I told her shakily. "Where?" she asked; I hesitated. She looked at me with soft eyes and nodded, trying to smile at me. "Well, um…ev-everywh-where." Her eyes, filled with sorrow, searched mine before writing it down. She came over to me and began untying the strings that held the back of my gown together. She helped me lie down, and pulled a cover out of a drawer that was built into the table I was on. After draping the cover over my lower half, she pulled the gown up to expose my stomach. I winced when her fingers grazed over wounds and shrunk when she gently touched at the bruises.

"I'm going to help you get on your side so I can see your back alright?" she told me. I nodded and let a few tears slide down my cheeks. Her fingers did the same on my back as they did with my stomach. My skin tingled when her nails slid lightly over my lower back. "What else sweetheart?" she asked after helping my sit back up. She grabbed her clipboard, "He um…he touches me…in- in places he…shouldn't" I tell her. She looks at me, "I know it's hard, but you have to be specific sweetie." "Um…well…h-he g-gropes and p-pinches my…breast" I tell her, letting out a painful sob. "Alright, I know it's hard but I'm going to pull down the front of the gown to take a look" she says, looking sad.

I stare at the wall in front of me when I feel the gown slide down, no longer trying to hold in the tears. She prods at the bruises, checking how tender I am, and how bad they are. I come back to reality when I feel the fabric back up on my collarbone. "You did great sweetie" she tells me softly. "What else does he do?" she asks, knowing some of the answers I am going to tell her. "He p-pins my ar-arms over my h-head so that I ca-can't fight." I hold out my arms for her and she checks them after writing down what I say. I tell her things that she can't really check for, I don't even know why she is writing this down; I mean, she can't jail him, and there is no _catching_ him because he is_ dead._ "H-he ties me to my b-bed and abuses m-me for d-days" I manage to choke out. She writes it down. I can see her question, and I cut her off with the answer she is _really_ looking for. "He rapes me" I tell her, surprised at the steel and venom laces my voice.

She stares at me, searching my eyes, trying to make her way to my soul. "Alright, I want you to lay down, scoot to the end of the table, and I'm going to help you position your feet in the stirrups." I stare at her, my sobs returning. I don't answer in the manner she expects me to; instead I tell her that I have a history of panic attacks. I watch her nod; then I watch her walk over to a drawer and pull out and inhaler. I widen my eyes, a look of disgust and horror on my face. Then I realize something, "They're disposable" she explains as she unwraps it. She places it in my hands before rolling a cart of scary-looking tools to the end of the bed I take her outstretched hand and gulp, allowing her to assist me to lie down and scoot.

I feel incredibly vulnerable when she begins to help me with my feet; my sob informs her of the feeling. She takes my hand gives it a reassuring squeeze. I hold my knees together, terrified for what's coming. I wait until she is sitting on her stool, completely prepared to do the exam. I hesitate for too long when she places her hands on my knees, pushing them out ever so slightly. I don't move, "Quinn, I promise you I'm going to be as gentle as possible. I will let you know of everything that I am doing, and we can take a break as often as you need to." I look at her; I place all my trust and spread my legs, holding my breath for the nightmare to come.

The drape still covers my legs when a knock comes at the door. I look at her, scared. She is quick to calm me, "Quinn, I'm going to bring in one of our counselors, a therapist." I just stare, dumbfounded. "She's going to come in for moral support," she tells me, "She's going to stay by your head. You can hold her hand and she is just going to keep you calm. Let me know if it's too much." Noticing my apprehension, she states, "She does this for a living. Working with young ladies whose case is similar to yours. Who have been abused or raped or molested." She clarifies for me before turning to the door and opening it. A pretty black woman walks in, smiling warmly at me; but I can tell that it is a cover. She forgets her eyes, full of sorrow and apology. She introduces herself as Amelia Davis, telling me I can call her Amy. She holds out her hand, looking at me apprehensively, looking worried that I may not accept. I do though; I manage a microscopic smile and reach for her hand.

"Alright Quinn, I'm going to push back the drape so I can see you alright?" I nod and feel her push the drape back; Amy squeezes my hand and holds it closer to her chest when I let out a choked sob. "Alright sweetie, you're going to feel me touching you okay?" another sob and she continues, "I'm going to apply pressure to a few different places and I want you to tell me if it hurts okay?" I nod again, trying not to sob. I feel her first press, wincing; I do after every bit of pressure applied.

"Alright Quinn, I'm going to insert the speculum now." My sob sobs got louder, and I could feel Amy tensing, clutching to my hand. She put her hand on my forehead, which was already beading sweat. Lisa continued, "I would tell you that it won't hurt, but I don't want to lie to you. For your in particular…situation, I'm going to tell you the truth and say that it might hurt, because of the amount of cuts, lesions, bruising, and swelling there is. Let me know if you want to take a break." I nod, trying to swallow my sob, and failing. I think Amy's hand is going to fall off, I'm squeezing so hard.

I shrink away when the cool metal makes contact with my sensitive skin. Lisa pulls back and sets her hands in lap. She places the speculum back on the cart and hands me the inhaler, waiting for a minute. I grip the device as though my life depends on it. She returns to her spot, and I take a deep breath. Amy continues to stroke forehead, in a motion that slicks my hair back because of the sweat. I readjust my grip on her and prepare. My breath catches when she slides the speculum in, my sob turning into a squeal. It did hurt, bad. I don't try to stop my sobs as the exam continues. And I don't hold back my screams when they crack the bones to set them right; I bury my face in Amy's chest and she holds my head to her.

#########END FLASHBACK###########

Quinn POV

When I snapped back, Santana was almost done; she taped the last piece of gauze in place. She ties the bikini back and helps me sit up. I notice the tears welling in her eyes and open my arms; she falls into them, sobs ripping through her.

Santana POV

When I am done tying her bikini back, I help her sit up. I look her in the eyes and the emotions from the last few days bring tears to my eyes. She opens her arms and I allow myself to collapse into her, sobs racking my body as I am finally able to let them out. I allow. She holds me to her, running her hand through my hair. I'm supposed to be the strong one; I'm supposed to let her cry on me. But she knows me, sees right through me. I can only keep things together for so long, and she understands that. I let her hold me. "Shhh, Shhh. It's okay. We're going to get through this. We are going to get through this, and we are going to be okay." She tells me. I decide that our talk can wait tomorrow.


	11. To The Rescue

**Hello all, I wanted to ask that you review with at least the answer to last question…I feel Puck…I just see him going soft with little kids like he does on the show with Beth…let me know what you think. Please, I know some of you are just like "skip to story" I do that too. But I would really love it if you'd review with critiques, hell, you could tell me 'bout a typo, but I like to know if people think my writing is getting better or worse, do you like or short chapters? Or even answer the questions. So far, Joylinda's been the most helpful, and the most dedicated to this story, and it makes me feel all bubbly inside knowing at least SOMEONE is so dedicated to my story. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Santana POV

I fell asleep _again _at Quinn's house again. I only realize this when I wake up in Quinn's bed to the smell of bubble bath. The bed shook and I looked down to see Quinn, in her bikini, shivering violently. I felt like waking her up and talking to her about the cuts on her hip. I couldn't do that to her. I felt like she needed to sleep, but I also knew that she had slept, a good amount. I got up and stuck my hand in the bath water to pull the drain up. i dug through a box to find a fleece blanket for Quinn.

I shook her a little, not that she needed to be shaken anymore; she had that covered. I dodged her head when she shot straight up; she was awake now. Panic was written all over her face, it screamed for mercy in her eyes. she looked around, frantic.

"Shhh, Quinn, shhh, its ok, its me, Santana, baby" I was having a surprisingly hard time calming her down. "Dammit Quinn, chill out, its me!" she stopped and looked at me, visibly relaxing. I reached up to pull the blanket around her, and she scooted back 'till she rested upright against the headboard. I looked at her, searching her eyes, trying to figure things out. I was curious to know what she had spaced out about last night when I was cleaning her cuts.

"Quinn," I told her, "Babe, we gotta talk." She nodded, knowing what was coming. I could see that she didn't was to talk about it, but I knew that it was necessary.

"You're cutting" I stated simply. She whispered her response, "Yeah."

"Why?" I asked her, wanting to know her response, "There are much better ways to deal with something like this." "Like what?" she spat at me, I just looked at her, stunned.

"You could _talk_ to someone" she looked disgusted at the idea, so I quickly finished, "It doesn't have to be like going to some strange office and spilling your heart and soul to a random person. Talk to me, talk to Schue; hell! Talk to Ms. P! I don't care, just talk to someone. You could take up a spor.." she held up her arm, still wrapped in plastic and I stopped short.

Quinn POV

I really _did not_ want to be having this talk with her, but she's the best person to have it with. She doesn't get it. I wonder if her dad knows. He probably does, considering he works at the hospital and she's been home since everything happened.

"Santana, you don't understand" I told her, lacing my voice with power and fearlessness; "I lost my virginity, against my will, when I was _seven_. If I hadn't been there, imagine what he'd do to Emily. I've been her mother since she was born!" I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell at her; but I wouldn't for Emily's sake. "Dammit Santana! You don't understand!" I practically growled out the last word.

"I do understand" she whispered. I snapped my head to the side to look at her, after I had turned away from her to stare at the wall. I felt my face soften, but only slightly; I failed trying to harden it again. I watched her go into the bathroom; she walked out running a wet washcloth over her wrists. She stuck the out for me to see when she was done. Thin scars laced their way around her wrists, just lighter than her actual skin tone. My hand flew to my mouth to cover my gasp.

I looked her in the eyes, and she stared back at me; her steely gaze searched my eyes. I watched a tear fall, then another, and another until it was a steady flow. She advanced on me and placed a hand on each of my cheeks. I was at a loss for words; I'd judged and I'd been selfish.

"Quinn, I've been there. If you don't get help or talk to someone or do _something_, you aren't going to get better." I nodded; it seemed to be the only thing I could do. "I know it hurts. Baby, I do. But doing this to yourself isn't going to help anyone. It isn't going to help the situation, it isn't going to help Emily; it isn't going to help _you" _she stuck her finger lightly to my chest on the last word. I looked at her.

Santana POV

I hadn't ever told anyone. I mean, my father found out because he walked in on me in the bathroom and had offered to treat me without telling anyone. I allowed him to, and we got trough it.

"I'm satisfied" I told her, walking over to the closet and rifled through a box. I found two pairs of shorts, and two tank tops. Walking back over to Quinn I told her, "Put these on" and tossed her a pair, "Let's sleep for the rest of the morning, and I'll wake you up in time to shower for school k?" she nodded and pulled both articles over her suit. I pulled off the Cheerios uniform and put them. We snuggled only under the fleece blanket and fell asleep.

It felt like hours when the fowl sound of the alarm blasted through the room; I knew it had been 4 hours though. I shook Quinn awake and told her to shower. I walked into Emily's room and pressed my lips to her temple, "hey pumpkin," I told her, "Time to wake up." she sat up, looking groggy, and reached to put her arms around my neck. Pulling her up, I walked into the kitchen and dropped her in a chair. She looked blankly around, she still had on that morning face, the one where you look completely out of it.

I deposited a small cup of yogurt in front of her and went to stick a piece of bread in the toaster. I washed some berries while it toasted and spread a layer of Nutella on her bread. I laid out the same foods for me and Quinn, and waited, watching her. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked, I chuckled and shook my head. I watched her let it go with a shrug of her shoulders. "You know I love you, right?" I asked her; she responded by getting up and walking over to me, climbing into my lap, smily widely and placing a Nutella kiss on my cheek. I began to wonder why I was always the one who wound up with food on her face.

Quinn POV

I stood in the door frame of the kitchen when I heard Emily talk. "You know I love you, right?" Santana asked her, my heart was about to break at the question when Emily got up and sat on her lap and placed a kiss on her cheek. It was a pretty priceless moment. I watched as Emily cuddled deep into Santana's torso. I cleared my throat and sat down. They looked up, Emily smiling and Santana looking like she'd been caught, embarrassed.

We ate and listened to Emily chatter about school; mornings were uneventful. I felt bad because Emily was in morning care at school for nearly an hour and a half before it actually started. If I had an alternative, I would take it. she told me she understood, but I couldn't help thinking that she wasn't telling me the full truth. I knew it disappointed her, but there was really nothing I could do. When we were ready for school, and we walked out the door, we bumped into Mr. Schue, we said hello and got in our cars, I took off in one direction towards Emily's school, and Santana and Mr. Schue in the direction towards ours.

I watched Emily stare out the window, sneaking looks a her through the rearview. She looked sad. "What's up Em?" I asked, feeling concerned. "I had a bad dream" she mumbled to me, I waited to see if she would continue; "Daddy shot you and mommy and left me with him" I sat there, shocked that her dream ended in such a way. I could see on her face that she knew what that meant; she knew it meant that everything that had ever happened to me, would start happening to her. we were quiet for the rest of the ride. I got out and went to open her door. She still hadn't moved.

"Baby, listen to me" she looked up at me, "that is _never _going to happen ok? I would have never let that happen. I am going to try with everything I have to keep you safe and to make sure no one _ever _hurts you. Do you understand me?" she nodded, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I unbuckled her, "You tell your teacher if you need anything, ok? I put your inhaler in the outside pocket of your sure it is a the front of your cubby, and here is a note for your teacher that says everything I just told you ok?" she nodded, kissed me, and skipped towards the school.

I drove to my school, listening to my country music. I had a plan to change into yoga pants and a tank top in my car and drive straight home. The less time I had to put up an at, the better. I walked into the school, my head not held high, bt not hung low. i felt like, other than the questions, it would be a decent day. Santana was on my good arm in minutes. I made it through the first few classes, and before glee, things took a turn for the worst.

On my way to glee, I was feeling pretty good. I got minimal approaches from people wondering what was up. I rounded the corner, sticking close to the lockers for an unknown reason. Ricky slammed his locker shut and looked toward me, he started walking my way, but he didn't look like he wanted to talk to me. I noticed it just before we passed each other, but I didn't have time to stop it; he reached into his jacket and pulled out a slushy cup, throwing the entire cup at me while he passed.

The cup had every single flavor in it. it dripped down my face and arms, and slid down my bra. A bunch of football players rounded the corner behind me laughing and slapping each other on the back. Everyone barreled out of the choir room. Santana was at my side in seconds, and puck was the first one to take off towards the assholes he calls teammates.

"WHAT THE HELL RICKY?!" he screamed, they didn't look impressed, "YOU KNOW, I THOUGHT YOU'D SHOW A LITTLE MORE RESPECT, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN GODDAM SIZE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he continued to yell. You wouldn't have been able to see that I was crying.

Puck rushed to my side and picked me up bridal style, out of Santana's comforting arms. He carried me into the girls bathroom and deposited me on the counter. He looked at me sadly and walked out. Santana locked the door and went to work. Mr. Schue suddenly appeared next to us. He had my gym bag, I looked at him questioningly.

"I know the combinations to everyone's locker" he said, "Not by heart, but I keep all of your guys' at close hand just in case." We both looked at him a little weirdly. "I told them that glee was cancelled and to go about their business, let's get you cleaned up.

Oddly enough, I didn't feel weirded-out when Santana started to undress me to get me clean. He helped. He felt different, I didn't feel threatened by his presence, even when I was almost naked. He seemed to purely want to help. Even when Santana pulled my pants off, I was fine. I couldn't describe the feeling, why I felt this way. he only went as far as the boundaries he set or himself. Only my mid-stomach, my back, my calves to my feet, my face. He was gentle, bu not creepy. Santana seemed to have figured it out, but hesitated before pulling off each layer of my clothing.

She dismissed him when she was going to help clean up my chest. "There's a sweat shirt in my locker" she told she'd wait to undress me until he'd gotten it. When we had it, she undid my bra and pulled it off. She didn't star, didn't hesitate, didn't do anything, just continued. She used warm water on her paper towels to clean me off, and put my clothes in her left over plastic bag from lunch. I looked at her when she was finished helping me dress. He hadn't seen the cuts because of the boundaries.

"Thank you" I told her, and she pressed her lips to my temple.

**ok guys, let me know what you think. **

**1. Someone asked about having Santana run to Quinn's aid, so there.**

**2. i think Puck could be someone to have in their lives, i think he's going to be a character to bond with Em.**

**3. You talked about thinking that Quinn and Em needed adult help, and i think i'm going to have be like. stepping in, and checking in on them, and be almost a father figure, just an authority, someone who's there to help, good?**

**4. i think this may eventually be a romance, but it will be very slow. i think it's going to be something where, the more time they spend together, the more they develop feelings for each other. so, it will be something to ook forward to, but depending on how far i take my story, it could be pretty slow and take a good amount of chapters**

**5. I'm going to do my best to update every day, i cannot guarantee it, but i'm always going to upload as soon as possible**

**6. if you feel like something should happen, let me know okay? dont just be thinking it, tell me, i'll consider it, and if i put it in there, look for your name in the author's notes ok?**

**7. any questions? you can critique ANYTHING in a review, you cn critique my grammar, my detail, let me know how i can improve the chapter experience for you. thanks everyone! **


	12. Trail of Love

**So I see you guys talk about how you REALLY want there to be a Quinntana relationship… I'm going to fit it into this chapter. Things are going to happen really quickly for them. I'm going to have It be like, they'd always had these feelings, but something happened that made them actually spend the time together to get to know the 'real them'. And they realize on a dime what they feel. Anyway, I felt happy that I was able to incorporate my like, favorite thing ever. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

Quinn POV

I felt a hand on my shoulder and, looking up, saw it was Santana. "Wake up Q, we're doing something today." I grunted and stuffed my face into my pillow. When I felt both hands on both shoulders, I shook them off aggressively and sat up. I looked at Santana and glared at her. "Go get ready, I wouldn't shower if I were you, we might get a little sweaty today, maybe a little messy." I looked at her, squinting.

I decided that if it wasn't worth showering, then it wasn't worth putting on a ton of make-up. So I put on the air bubbly foundation, and some make-up. I went into the kitchen to see Santana sitting at the table, Emily on her lap; she was talking to…Puck! My gasp alerted them of my presence, Santana jumped up, handing a groggy Emily to puck, who wrapped himself protectively around her. "Are you okay? What happened? Do you need your inhaler?"

"No, I-I was just…surprised to see Puck here" I answered, "You didn't…" I trailed and she shook her head. "We are going on a much needed day-cation, and puck is going to watch Em. Okay?" I nodded, still looking at her cautiously. Looking over at puck, I saw him bouncing Emily around like I do when I calm her down. The house went silent while we watched. He shushed her continuously and shifted his weight around. Soon enough, her eyes closed, her body limped out, and her heavy breathing filled the silence.

Santana set a plate in front of me while I watched, amused, at how…loving puck was being. He came back into the room, also looking tired. He shoved his hands in his pockets and brought his shoulders to his ears. We looked at each other and had one those 'silent exchanges'. "I typed everything up for him, her favorite foods to give her leeway to pick something; her favorite games, also leeway; her favorite music, so they could rock out. I gave him instructions on how to use her inhaler, and what to do in the off chance that there was a panic attack. I gave him her bed time and told him she didn't need to bathe, and every single contactable number is on the fridge: me, you, Schue, hospital, police, fire, my dad."

My head shot up to look at her. Her dad? Oh shit, did he know? Is that where she's taking me? I made sure the panic didn't spread across my face. "Let's go" she said. I grabbed some things and left the house with Santana. In her car, she put on her sunglasses and turned up the radio. Backing out of the driveway, she looked at me, "Are you okay Q?" I nodded and stared out of the window. I really didn't want to leave Emily home, it had only been a week now, and I didn't want to stress her out too much. She probably knows that puck's a good guy, so hopefully she won't feel like he's dad.

About fifteen minutes into the drive, I asked Santana where we were going, "Santana?" she didn't break her gaze away from the road, instead she raised her eyebrows; "where the hell are we going?" She dropped her brows and chuckled. "We, my dear, are going somewhere to relax, have fun, and enjoy life for what it is." I pondered her response until we pulled into a gravel drive. We were in horse country…what were we doing at a ranch? I looked at Santana, and she looked like she'd bounce out of the car if she weren't driving. She parked and got out. I hesitated, moving slowly to unbuckle, and got out. I looked around. It really was gorgeous here.

She popped open the trunk of her car and pulled out two pairs of…riding boots? And two helmets. She handed me a pair of boots and a helmet, "follow me" she said with a smile. I did, to a wooden bench where she sat and pulled off her converse, and pulled on the boots. She looked at me, waiting. I did the same, and followed her to a locker room of sorts where she locked our shoes in a locker labeled 'Lopez'. She took my hand and we walked outside for about five minutes before reaching a very a-typical barn. It was all colors of the rainbow, instead of white and red.

She looked at me and smiled, leading me inside. "I didn't know you rode." I said to her, walking up to a horse and letting it sniff me before I rubbed its nose. "I do as much as I can" she replied before coming up to the horse and doing the same thing. "This is Wild Fire" she told me "He was supposed to be slaughtered, but Kathy found her just in time." I assumed we were riding today; "I used to ride" I told her, walking up to another horse she gave me an inquisitive look, "Yep, eventing." She continued to watch, "I almost made it, all the way, I got into it, but then it was one more thing for daddy's little girl to get perfect at. He almost ruined it for me." I watched her deflate, I could tell she was beginning to wonder whether or not this was a good idea, "But, who could hate horses? There is no pulling the horse out of girl. Once they imprint themselves, nothing could happen to make it change" I answered her quickly. "Not even Russell Fabray" I breathed.

She smiled and sipped over to two horses with their heads bowed together, "This is Guardian Angel" she stated, stroking the muzzle of a large, gorgeous black horse with a literal star for a star on its forehead. "And this is Sugarfoot" she continued, hopping to the other horse and stroking her muzzle. Sugarfoot was large as well; she was gorgeous buckskin with a fierce mane and tale, and furry black fetlocks. I giggle at the name. I listened intently as she continued with her description, "I usually ride Angel, and I will be today, and you'll ride Sugar" she told me kissing the nose of the sweet pony.

She led me into the tack room to get lead ropes and brushes. Out in the barn again, she slid the door to angel's stall open, and I followed her action with Sugar's. I took Sugar out behind her and she led me to a pair of crossties where we'd left our brushes. We groomed thoroughly for about ten minutes. "Do you know how to tack western?" she called to me over the horses "yeah!" I called back. She led me into the tack room and pointed out a saddle rack with Sugar's name on it. I grabbed everything and placed it onto the rack by the crossties. We continued to tack; I made sure I was extra careful: I let her smell everything and placed everything super gently onto her tall back.

After tightening girths, and mounting, we set off onto a beautifully open trail, nice and wide, plenty of space for the two loving horses to go side by side. I looked over at Santana warmly, feeling my heart skip when she smiled at me, and looked lovingly down at her horse. Wait…my heart…skipped? Since when does it do that with Santana let alone girls? Forget about it, I told myself. I studied her, noticing that she had saddle bags…and that they were full. Hmmm…I wonder…

Santana POV

Holy fucking shit. I'm in love with Quinn Fucking Fabray!

Quinn POV

We came to a clearing; a rather large one. It was surrounded by trees on all sides. I followed Santana to the middle, where there was a single, perfectly flat…tree stump. This is going to be interesting, I thought to myself. She jumped off swiftly, and I mimicked her move, I had my leg swung over, and the other foot out of the stirrup, and held on for dear life when Santana yelled, "STOP! I'm getting right back on!" she whined, chuckling and coming over. I struggled to get my foot back in the stirrup and I felt Santana's hand…right below my butt…on the very top of my thigh, pushing my back up onto Sugar. It almost felt right…it being there.

I wiped the thought out of my mind. And watched Santana unhook the bags from Angel, who was waiting oh so patiently. I could feel Sugar getting antsy and impatient, and I could see Angel starting to dance around. "Yeah, Yeah, I know" she said before turning to me; "this is the field where we drop off to run and let go" she told me informatively. "It's also the place we fall off the most" she told me with a wicked grin. I laughed; I never realized how much I loved that smile.

She left the bags on the ground and used the stump to mount Angel again. I waited till she was situated; I needed to pull back dramatically and relax to keep Sugar as calm as possible, I could tell she knew exactly what was coming. Santana looked at me, smiling wickedly again; I melted and waited for her to say something. "Go on, take the lead, I want to watch, we'll start, and then we can just go from there!"

As soon as she finished the sentence, I squeezed my legs against Sugar's sides, and let the rein loose to a fault with her. She bounded forward, basking in her near freedom. Her gait was smooth, we moved rhythmically with her, loving the way it made me rock in the saddle. I place the reins around the horn, squeezed hard and threw my hands into the air, laying my head back. It was the ultimate sign of trust; Sugar knew that and threw her head back in agreement.

Santana POV

I watched as Quinn took off, flying down the long end of the clearing, she looked so carefree. The turns didn't need to be made sharply, but she took on or two in such a fashion that it made her look like a barrel racer. I watched as she hooked the reins around the horn and throw her hands up, enjoying life. She soaked up the sun; her head held back, she looked like she could do this all day long. I watched in adoration, a goofy smile spread across my lips.

Jesus Santana, you should stop drooling. I tapped Angel and she took off behind Sugar, loving the freedom. I felt her muscles relax under me, finally feeling free; she held her tail bone straight out and enjoyed life, just like Quinn and Sugar are doing. I noticed that Quinn had stopped, her eyes roamed my body, took in every detail of my riding. I decided to show off. I took Angel to the far side of the field and stopped, pointing her at Quinn, she bolted down the field, turning sharply when I asked her to, and doing it twice more in barrel formation.

Quinn

I watched Santana, I watched her closely, and maybe she'd think I was just watching her ride, taking in her technique. She smirked at me, and stopped at the end of the field. When she bolted towards me, I nearly freaked the freak out on top of Sugar thinking she was charging; I didn't know what was happening until she took the first tight circle. I realized that she was taking a barrel course. When she was done, she dropped her stirrups, and allowed a sweaty Guardian Angel to amble slowly towards us.

I watched her get down. I was hesitant a first, but when she looked at me and smiled, my heart melted and I jumped off too. "Untack" she told me; so I did, and just put the stuff on the ground. She went over to the saddle bags and started pulling stuff out of them: food containers, drink bottles, plates, silverware, napkins, and a tablecloth. "We" she started, holding up a folded red and white checkered…thing "are going to have a picnic old fashioned style." I watched in amusement as she laid out the checkered cloth, and popped containers open to reveal pasta, cheese, and sauce. She set out the plates, napkins and silverware and sat down. She looked at me expectantly and I sat with her, folding my legs criss cross.

We ate and talked and laughed. It ended up with us lying down and talking, laughing, and just being quiet and enjoying the sun and enjoying everything there was to be enjoyed. My head was around her thigh, her fingers played with my hair. "Thank you, Santana… I really, _really_ enjoyed this." I told her, I almost felt reluctant to, I'm not sure if I want her to know my feelings for her yet, I don't even know what they are! I repositioned myself so that my head lay on her thigh as a pillow; she continued to play with my hair. "Anything Quinn, I'm always going to be here, I'm never going to let you go too far. Yeah, maybe I'll have to let you go across the country, but I'm never going to actually mentally, or any other ways disappear from your life. If we grow apart, I will always be there for you turn to, no matter how many years it has been." I listened closely, swallowing the lump in my throat and willing my tears to stay behind my eyes. "I will never reject you. I will never turn you away."

She sat up, her hair framing the both of our faces. The whole world went silent; the only noise was the comforting sound of the two horses pulling and munching away on grass. This moment was perfect: staring up into her eyes, seeing into her soul. Without warning, or any intentions, our lips connected in a marvelous, warm kiss that blew me away. I deepened it and wished we could stay like this for eternity.

**So guys, are you happy that this has started? It was actually hard for me; I don't really do the romance-y stuff. This was just supposed to be the story of a revelation and two friends helping each other. I actually don't think I would have done it like this on my own. Anyway, I only really ask for critiques, I really love them so you don't just have to be like, "oh yeah, this is awesome, I want the relationship, and yeah, so update soon." No, I want critiques...**

**Does it flow?**

**Were there an excessive amount of mistakes?**

**Are you confused by anything?**

**Anything you want to happen?**

**No one answered about whether or not they liked Emily's POV.**


	13. Things Happen too Quickly

**Hey everyone, some of you replied yesterday and I really appreciate that. I know it's weird me updating in the middle of the day, but I stayed home today even though it's the 5****th**** day of school, but I feel like shit and I don't want to get anyone else sick… so, this kinda came to me in the questions I asked you yesterday…kinda. Umm, I wanted to thank a few people for being supportive… Joylinda being the primary has reviewed for me on most if not all chapters and I am forever grateful, ErosEternaGlee has been really supportive, jjjpark, sdmwd1115, GleeGirl had a really nice review in chapter 6 that meant a lot, and I Love Santana seems to have been here for a while. I will be doing this, the dedications/shout outs more regularly. Maybe every 2 or 5 chapters. Enjoy!  
P.S there is a minimal time jump, but just to Monday. I will have Quinn thoughtfully recap the weekend.**

Quinn POV

The weekend was amazing; I couldn't have asked for it to have gone better. Santana went home on Saturday night because her parents missed her, but they understood. She begged me to come over the next day so her dad could at least check out my arm, and I told her about how that was what Wednesday was for. She shrugged and told me she was just anxious. Puck and Emily were passed out on the couch and Santana and I snapped quick pictures before covering them with a blanket. I walked Santana to the door and she kissed my temple before telling me that if she needed anything, that I should call. I then went across the hall to Mr. Schue's, but not before writing a note to puck about it.

I stood outside his door, hesitant, and then knocked, almost regretting the action. The door flew open…

"Quinn…?" he half stated, half asked before baking up and to the side and motioning for me to come in, "Come on in, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue thanks for asking, I just wanted to talk if you wouldn't mind…" my thought derailed and I was left I silence. "That's absolutely fine Quinn, where's Emily?" he asked, a little worried.

"Emily is with puck, Santana took me horseback riding today, and he watched her." I told him, probably sounding like a swoony teen. He smiled at me and led me to the couch; I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. My eyes reverted to my lap and he sat down and placed a hand on my knee, allowing me the time before continuing. Looking up with my watery eyes I told him, "I don't know what to do, I-I I don't know how I'm going to take care of us both, I have school and homework, and I'll probably need a job so I can pay for a babysitter, and…" he cut me off, pulling me into a genuinely fatherly hug; I let him, wondering to myself what exactly made me so comfortable in his presence.

We sat like this for a few minutes while we let the sobs rush through me, and my sobs let out. He rocks me back and forth; one arm is wrapped around my body, hand on my back, the other hand on my head, in a way a protector would. He hushed me until I was sane again before tilting my head up by my chin.

"Quinn, first of all, you have already done an amazing job. Second, like you did just now, you come to me for _anything, _I don't care the reason. Third, Emily will always be welcome with me, here, Spanish class, my office, glee rehearsals. Fourth…" he sighed, "There are plenty of people in glee who will look after Emily with no pay, me, Em… Ms. Pillsbury, Puck, Tina, Mike… Sam practically cared for his siblings, and you helped, I'm sure he'll return the favor" he stated, bringing up the memory.

"The point Quinn" he started again, "Is that there are so many people who want to be here for you, you want to help, and _will _help as soon as you let them in. we're here for you Quinn." I nodded and thanked him before walking back to my apartment to be greeted by sleepy Puck. I recapped the day for him and he smiled, wishing me luck and leaving after my thank you. I'd invited him to dinner but he said he had to do something, which I believed…sorta. As he walked down the hall, I called to him, "Puck!" he turned, looking at me, eyebrows raised expectantly, "Can I call you Noah? I think Emily will like that better too…" I asked him. He smiled warmly, face softening, and nodded.

The next day Emily and I pulled into Santana's driveway, parking neatly, and getting out. Maria Lopez told me she would be more than happy to play with a child again while Santana sat in on my 'exam'. The bathroom had a lot of counter space, on which I ended up. I looked up at Santana, nervous.

"This is awkward…" I told her, my voice trailing. She watched me, eyes sad, but grateful that I had agreed. "I know" she said, "but it will be worth it for the both of us to know that you're okay" she finished. "Even if it means that you have to go shirtless for a few minutes…" she rushed out, a little too slowly, because I caught it. I didn't give her a look though, I mean, how else was he supposed to tell? I knew that every time she got in a fight, her dad took care of it, and the many bruises and scratches on her back had to get looked at. There was no other way.

He walked in, smiling warmly; I could see the sorrow though. He placed a few medical items on the counter, and I clutched to the inhaler in one hand and Santana's hand in the other. "I know it's going to be awkward" he explained professionally, "But, pulling your shirt off is going to be the best way for me to get a look at you without maneuvering it in such a way that could cause more pain that necessary."

I nodded, he left and Santana got to work unfastening the sling, then working my shirt over my head. A knock at the door signified Mr. Lopez's return and my stomach churned. He walked over to me and explained how he was going to unwrap my ribs to get a look at them, which was all he could do. I hissed in pain when Santana pulled my arm up and held it over my head so he could get a look. His hands were cold, it felt good; his touch was feather-light, and I was grateful for the minimal amount of pain it put me in.

"Quinn, honey, I know this is going to feel really weird, but I'm going to push _only _this part of your bra up," he started, causing a flash of fear to appear in my eyes, I felt his fingers graze that 'strap' I guess, that goes around your ribs to indicate it; "I need to get this last bit unwound alright? I promise, I will not expose you, I just need to push it up further, only about half an inch." I nodded, squeezing tightly to Santana's hand.

Besides my willingness to cooperate, when he pushed the strap up, it felt to weird and wrong, and I shrink away, into Santana. He pulled back and waited before returning; this time without me moving. It was over quickly, that part, he applied gentle pressure and I winced. He placed his entire hand over my ribcage to feel for differences. "This is healing marvelously well" he informed us, pulling back, "Just cracks right? No breaks? Just some bruising? It should be ready to go on Wednesday, no more wraps, just pain meds." I nodded to answer his questions, and smiled gratefully.

He rewrapped my ribcage and halfway through, Mrs. Lopez came through the door; "Emily fell asleep and I was just wondering if you needed anyth…" she stopped abruptly, hand flying to her mouth as she took me in, seeing my battered torso. Willingly, I let go of Santana's hand as she flew to her mother's side and guided her out. Mr. Lopez finished and, as awkward as it was, helping me back into my shirt. Before I left to go home, he stopped me on the front porch, "Quinn!" he called, "I know it's awkward and everything, but if you need me to check anything, let me know" in nodded; "And we're always here, no matter what" he said, pulling me in for a hug before letting us go.

**School**

Quinn POV

Hugh, Mondays. I decided I would ask Ms. Pillsbury if, between her and Mr. Schue, they could try and keep tabs on Emily during the day. I went wide around the school; the last thing I needed was rumors, and as selfish and bitchy as that sounded, we wouldn't be able to tolerated the stares or the whispers. I informed Santana about my plan; taking an entrance to the school that was closest to Ms. P's office. She met us there, and walked close by me, Emily mushed between us as we hurried to her office.

We made it with minimal notices and walked in the first door that led to a 'waiting area' and I stuck my head in the door to her private office. "Ms. Pillsbury?" I asked a little sheepishly, "Mmmm?" she responded, finishing a sentence on what she was writing and looking up. I had fit my way in the door with Emily, and we stood there, looking at her. "Oh! Quinn…" she exclaimed, standing; the motion scared Emily and she hooked her fingers through my belt loops and moved to stand further behind me. I dropped my hand to between her shoulder blades and Ms. Pillsbury spoke again, leaning down a little to address Emily., "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you; what's going on Quinn, how can I help you?" addressing me after she did Emily.

"Umm... I was wondering if…" I trailed and she encouraged me with a nod to her head, "Could you and Wil… Mr. Schue" I corrected quickly, I watched her make a mental note of the slip, "Umm… watch Emily today? Do you think?" she kept the soft expectant smile on her face and nodded. I watched her squat/kneel to stick her hand out to Emily, hesitantly, "I'm Emma, nice to meet you" she said. What happened next was beyond astonishing and adorable. Emily walked to Emma's desk and pumped hand sanitizer into her palm, rubbing it in, and turning to shake her hand, "I'm Emily, you're really pretty." Ms. Pillsbury looked astonished, and shook her hand. "Am I staying with you and Uncle Will?" Emily asked adorably, Emma looked up and I blushed. I watched as she accepted Emily as she placed herself in her arms.

I left and went to class. I began to hear whispers; I began to feel people staring. I don't know whether I can handle it or not. The stares and whispers continue in first period. For the first time, Brittany shot me a worried look. I stared straight ahead, and took noted on the subject being discussed. I was having trouble concentrating, and in the middle of class, I stood up and rushed out, mumbling something about going to guidance. That wasn't where I went; instead I went to see Will. "Wil… Mr. Schue?" I ask, he looks up and smiles warmly up at me, he sighed, "Quinn, you can call me Will" he told me, "I think the any kind of a relationship that we have outside of school, makes that okay."

"My sister called you Uncle Will today in Ms. P's office." He smiled, giving a short, chopped chuckle at the thought. Tears welled in my eyes and I slumped into a chair, slouching over; "people are staring, and talking and coming up with rumors. And I just can't handle it" he looked at me, his eyes sad, he sighed and walked over to kneel in front of me, placing a hand on my knee; "Quinn, I know, honey, that it's hard, but there are people here, who are going to help you get through this. Me and Emma, we're going to do everything we can to help. Puck and Santana are going to help you through this." I looked at him, hugged him, and thanked him before walking off to my second class.

It was just before glee. I heard a rumor in the hallway and broke down. I looked to see a bed-headed Cheerio speaking to another one, "I heard that the kid is hers and her parents couldn't stand to look at her after she broke her stupid fucking chastity promise. I heard they killed themselves just because they couldn't stand her. That's what I heard. And now she lives in some random apartment and she's like, begging for people to 'help her out'." they chose the wrong moment to gossip, because Santana froze as she walked past and heard the rumor.

Main POV

Santana jumped on her, slamming her into the locker. "You best not be openin' your mouth about that shit when you don't know nothin'!" she screamed. Quinn was on the floor, curled into a ball. Emma had been on her way to drop Emily off with me for glee practice and she heard Santana screaming. She turned on her heels, pulling the tiny girl with her. There was Brittany, "I hate to do this Brittany, but will you watch Emily for me, don't go down that hallway, go to my office actually" the nervous redhead spat out hastily. She ran back down the hallway, Santana still screaming at the other cheerio. "Where the fuck did you hear this rumor? Scared? Yeah, that's good! You should be, you the fuck did you hear it from?" the Cheerio was crying now. Emma knew there was nothing she could do to stop it, so she decided to aide Quinn instead, much to the dismay of the trapped cheerio.

She spoke quietly to the young girl, "Quinn, Shhh, Shhh, deep breaths" she continued, "in…out…in…out…good, focus on me. Good, in, out." She looked at Quinn's bag and noticed the inhaler out-dent in the front pocket; quickly, she unzipped the pocket and pulled it out. She had forgotten about germs now and uncapped it. When she pressed it to Quinn's lips, the blonde girl took it with both hands, frantically breathing in. her inhaling and exhaling got slower when she pumped the medicine. Santana continued to scream. Emma was crouched on the right side of Quinn, her left hand on the girl's back, and her right hand on the girl's arm.

Will finally appeared and pulled Santana off of the other cheerio, "SANTANA! ENOUGH!" he screamed. Santana clutched the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders from behind, "Si, PUTA! Get the

fuck outta here! Walk Away! And fix your fucking head! You put a disgusting amount of disrespect to the Cheerio pony!" Santana screamed. When Quinn had finished with her medicine, Emma used her right hand to cup her cheek and pull the sobbing blonde to her chest, holding her there. None of them had noticed the rest of the glee club had shown up, except for Brittany, who was probably telling Emily all about how she loved electric blue unicorns with hot pink manes and tails, and a neon green horn.

When Quinn and Santana calmed, roughly around the same time, the two teachers pulled away. Glee was still on, and Emma went to retrieve Emily and Brittany from her office. Inside the glee room, Quinn sat snuggled into Santana, who was able to fix Quinn's make-up for her in the amount of time it took Emma to get to her office, reassure the two girls and bring them back. Quinn stood, pulling Emily into her arms when she came in, Emily wound her legs tight around her sister's waist, her arms crushing Quinn's neck, and her fingers threaded through her hair.

Quinn POV

My sister and I rushed to each other when she walked through the door. She wound herself around me; I rubbed her back and cooed. I went to the front of the class and looked a Will, who smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath and allowed it to be audible when I exhaled. Emily shifted to look at the club and so did I.

"I think it's time to tell you the truth." I said, earning shocked looks from everyone in Glee. Will pulled a chair up to the front of the class for me, and Emily reached her hands out to him "Uncle Will" she stated; he cradled her, and sat back down at the piano, getting a shocked look from everyone but Rachel who just looked down right mad.

I launched into my story, and cried the entire time.

**okay everyone, so i hoped you liked it...**

**1. I know now that it was weird having Mr. Schue clean her up, I felt weird about that when I was writing this**

**2. how should glee react? whose specific reactions should I write in/do you want to hear about?**

**3. who should be willing to help?**

**4. would you be cool if I added like, a 1 week time jump to all of this? I feel like Quinn and Emily need to have fun, and I feel like they cant do that when she has a big honking cast.**

**5. I feel like something needs to happen to get things started again. what do you think?**

**6. should Quinn have had sex with Puck? with all the abuse, I find it hard to believe that she'd feel able to have sex...maybe it could have just been an escape? I don't know...tell me what you think. if yes, I have a terrifying idea of how she gets pregnant and then the baby goes away and doesn't happen.**

**7. once again, critiques? let me know if I get sloppy.**

**8.sdmwd1115, you wanted Quinn to be checked up on, that's your idea, it belongs to you, the way it happened belongs to me; ErosEternaGlee, you wanted the HBIC, here you go, once again for above, idea=you, way it happened=me  
**

**if you your idea published, give me an idea, always want to keep you all interested, so let me know what you want to see!**


	14. Glee Club

**Hello people, so here is the next chapter, I'm going to try to put up a 'bunch this weekend apologize. Once again, I bounced ideas off of Joylinda, and I Love Santana. Umm… yeah.**

Quinn POV

I began by telling them when it happened: I was six; why it happened: he was an angry drunk and I was an accident. I told them what he did: hit me, kicked me, choked me, and whipped me, sometimes with a belt. I went on to more things, how when I was seven, he stole from me what should have been given: my virginity. I told the class how my mother never rescued me, never took a beating for me; she never made sure I was okay, or patched me up. I used to ride horses, and I danced: this was my excuse every time he broke something, or something got really bad.

I told them how I learned about make-up when I was ten, how I experimented hiding the bruises. When I made it to the seventh grade, he was more clever. He put bruises in places that could be hidden by the clothes I wore, and the make-up I'd put on. He out them on my stomach, my chest, the tops and between my legs, my back, even my face because of it; and in the winter: my arms, more of my legs. When I made it to high school, and became a Cheerio, I got more and more belts, and more and more between my legs, and on my face.

I paused, gauging the reactions of my teammates. Tina, Sugar, Brittany, Santana, and Kurt were all crying; Sam, Noah, Rachel, and Mercedes were holding them back. Mike was holding Tina, trying to be strong, Blaine looked blank, like he couldn't believe it; Finn made me the most frustrated: he looked mad, though I couldn't understand why. Mr. Schue had Emily in his arms, holding her bridal style, his shirt was wet, but she looked like she was on the verge of sleep. I was crying, tears simply slipping down my cheeks.

I continued on though, they wanted the truth o badly about Quinn Fabray? He'd yell at me every time I ate when I wasn't allowed; how he'd call me fat. Every time he asked me about school and I told him that I had to brush a boy off, he called me a slut, a whore, a no-good prostitute. He told me I was stupid when he got me pregnant; he killed them both: one by abortion, the other by himself. This earned a room full of gasps and fresh sobs. I told them how my mother got pregnant four times after me, and he killed two of them and went for an abortion for the other two.

Only one abortion worked, and the other was just a fail. This is what Emily and I were; we were both product of the worst crime you could commit. Rape. Murder is bad, but at least they don't have to live with what's happened to them, or live with consequences…or live… period. Emily was also a survivor, we both were, but she _is _the child of that failed abortion, she survived being aborted, and that was her first accomplishment in life.

When she was born, he didn't help, he'd leave her in a soiled diaper; leave her on the changing table to her own devices. He made my mother take pills to dry her; she wasn't allowed to nurse and go saggy. How I fed her formula the entire time she drank bottles. The looks of horror on the faces of my friends were heartbreaking; but they never once told me to stop. I told them how my mother went drunk, and how I mothered my sister; how she called me mommy and I was allowed to eat thirty baby carrots a day for a week, and drink water. When she was old enough, she learned her lesson quickly on who were mommy and daddy, what to do and what not to do.

I told them how I would try to take the beatings for her, but it wouldn't work, I got twice as many, while they just waited for me to be gone to beat her. I told them how I would shop for the clothes that would cover her, she'd make friends, but she would barely let any of them ever touch her. She never really trusted men; until she hung out with me and learned that they weren't all going to be mean to her.

I moved on to the talent show. I picked the song because I felt like I knew exactly what was happening at home. That's why I sped off. I told them what I found, what I came home to. I came home to screaming, blood, and death. How we went into shock and I called the police. When we were at the hospital, we both got checked, and they had to re-crack the cracks. I was getting the cast off on Wednesday, that it wasn't taking a long time at all because it was all just fissures and cracks, no actually breaks. Everyone's face was wet, except for Finn: this disturbed me.

I looked over at Mr. Schue to see tears running down his face. Glancing down to his lap, I found myself looking into the electric-cobalt blue eyes of my little sister, wide and watery. She looked at 'Uncle Will', her lip quivering, before coming over to me. I got off my chair and knelt on the ground, pulling her into a hug when she made it over. I smoothed her hair out, "Did you tell them?" she squeaked, breaking my heart. "Yeah pretty girl" I said to her, "I did." Her tears spilled over and she threw herself around my neck.

"She's a fucking liar" I heard, looking up to the angry voice of Finn Hudson ten feet away. "She just wants more attention. That's all she's ever wanted! You're an attention whore, and everybody knows it!" he screamed. "Don't talk to Quinnie like that!" my sister yelled, running over and pushing his leg. The scene was terrible, but it was horribly comical what she said next. She had both hands on his legs, pushing furiously, "OH MY GOD! You're like a giant! MOVE!" she screamed, working hard, "GARRRRHHH!" I grabbed Emily quickly, reeling from Finn as soon as possible. Mr. Schue was between Noah and Finn just after Noah managed to slam him against the wall. He shook himself and stomped out; good riddance.

Sam walked over to me, having to kneel and slouch before reaching Emily's level. She had one arm around my neck, and I had an arm around her waist. "I'm Sam, your sissy and I are friends" he told her, winking at me. "You have a big mouth" she said, reaching a finger out to poke it, "I'll bet it comes in handy on birthdays. You can probably eat a lot of cake with it." he bowed his head and gave a snicker. "How fast can you blow out the candles? Can you fit an entire cupcake in your mouth? You know, like without damaging it? Can you catch a Frisbee?" The class began to laugh; Sam looked at her with a shocked-amused look. "I'll bet you eat an apple in like, three bites. Do you sing really loud? Can you catch fish?" Santana let out a loud laugh and began to literally roll on the floor. "How long does it take you to brush your teeth?" I was beside myself trying to figure out where she was coming up with this. I looked at Santana and she shook her head.

"Are you satisfied?" Sam asked, I watched her shake her head, "You're like a snake, you can probably eat like, chicken in one big bite." He looked at her expectantly, "Yeah, I'm done now" she told him. "Good, because the tickle monster just came to town, and he told me that Emily Fabray was a little overdue for a tickling, and he asked me to do it for him!" he raised his voice playfully on the last word, squeezing her sides while he swung her up to tickle her. She squealed with delight, I took this time to slip out. I wandered the halls and found a bench; sitting on it, I placed my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees.

After a few minutes, I heard soft heels clicking on the tile flooring. I didn't look up, but turned my head just enough to see knee high socks. Rachel sat down next to me and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry" she stated, I sat up and looked at her. "I've always assumed too much of you. That you had a great lie, rich parents, got everything you wanted. You have a great voice, you're a good dancer, and you can charm kids in seconds. I've _always _wanted to be like you. Pretty, thin, likeable." I looked at her, shocked. "You-You have nothing to be sorry for. I've been terrible to you, slushies, jokes, snide comments, mean names. I _envy _you Rachel. You have such an amazing voice, your dreams have more of a chance of coming true than any of us. I'm so sorry; I never should have been so cruel."

Instead of responding, she placed a hand on my back, and tugged it toward her. She didn't protest when I laid my head against her shoulder, and she spoke to me; "I accept, and I'm not mad" I pulled away, looking at her, astonished. "I understand now" she told me, "There is _no _excuse for anything I ever did to you, not jealousy, not making me feel better about myself. How can you just accept that, how are you not infuriated?"

"Because, I know that you are sincere, and there is always room for growth and forgiveness." I couldn't believe it. She smiled, squeezed my hand and walked away, back to the choir room. A few minutes later, Santana appeared. She stood there and looked at me; I patted my thighs and watched her face scrunch just before making it to my lap. I held her sideways, holding her to me while she cried, I kept repeating "Shhh, Shhh" while she talked, clearly not listening to me. "How…did I not….notice? How…could I…let this…happen?" she sobbed choking between words. "I'm such…a terrible…friend." "SHHH!" I voice, furiously, pulling her away and turning her chin to look at me, "You will not! Talk that way! I never told you! I made _sure_ that no one found out!" I said.

"You were the first to realize! _You_ picked up on the song. _You _eyed me. _You_ followed me to the hotel._ You _have always been there for me. _You _are the best friend a person could ask for." she stared at me and I nodded, squeezing her hand, "Let's go back" she nodded again and we made our way to the choir room.

About twenty feet away, I could hear the shrill squeal of Emily's laughter; I smiled, bowing my head to laugh a little. I peeked inside the door, she was on Mercedes' lap, surrounded by Sam, Brittany, Noah, Tina, Mike, Kurt, and Sugar; they all had smiles on their faces as they listened to her talk. Mercedes looked up and caught my eye, her face fell and she gave me a tight smile. When Emily caught my eye, she jumped up and ran toward me, throwing her arms around my thighs; she buried her face in me. I put a hand on her head, running it through her hair.

"I think we should be getting home" I told them all, "I wanted to thank you all for understanding, and for not being mad that I lied, I just… I couldn't…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Quinn, we get it. It's okay" I looked up to see Rachel walking towards me us; She bent down to look at Emily, bopping her on the nose, Emily reached in for her, and she happily picked her up, and returned to her full height. She practically spoke to Emily, "And, I think all of us…" she said, waving an arm around her and looking at me, "Will help out in any way possible…at least…I will." I smiled gratefully and she smile down at Emily, who scrunched her face in a smile and they put their foreheads together. She handed her to me and I put her on my hip, Santana kept her hand on the small of my back all the way to the cars.

At the apartment, I set Emily down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. "Emily, I'm going to pick you up whenever I have Glee club, alright?" she smiled ear-to-ear and nodded furiously. I ruffled her hair and walked to the kitchen and made her a snack. "Em! Snack!" I called, and listen to her run in; she sat down, took a bite of her grilled cheese and smiled widely at me. I turned on the coffee maker and busied myself doing dishes and tidying up. When the coffee was done, I poured a cup, dressed it up, and turned around, leaning against the counter, to look at her.

"I want you to teach me how to ride" she whispered, "What?" my head snapped up to look at her; I guess I dazed off, but I was alert now.

"I want you to teach me how to ride..." she said again, a little hesitant. My eyes watered, I've actually been waiting for her to ask. I set my coffee down, walked over to the table and pulled around to face her. I slouched and put a finger under her chin pull her eyes up to look at me, "Why do you sound scared?" I asked, a little torn.

"Because I don't know if you still like it because of daddy…" I sighed; I knew what she was referring to. When I did ride, my dad would use a dressage whip on me when I did something wrong; and there are a lot of dumb, absentminded mistakes to make when you're a rider. Let's just say, it happened a lot. "Baby, look at me," she did, we stared into each other's eyes, "I will support you with almost everything and anything you want to do," her eyes; I finished, "And I still love horses, that's where Sanny took me Saturday. Anyway, I would love to teach you." Her eyes got wider, her smile bigger, and squeal louder; she threw her arms around my neck, "THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!"

**So…? What did you think? When I talked about Quinn and Puck, I meant in season one, how she cheats on finn and gets pregnant. That's what I meant by her having had sex with Puck. Anyway…**

**What do you think?**

**How 'bout Rachel? Finn?**

**Emily's a laugh isn't she?**

**More like Emily?**

**Help me out with some slams if that should be a regular thing, like ask a question whenever she sees him?**

**I don't know what else to ask… oh yeah, Critiques?**


	15. CastOff

Quinn POV

Thank frickin' god! It. is. WEDNESDAY! Santana is going to go with me and Emily to get my cast off after school! But first came school. It went well, not too many stares; I exchanged words with Rachel, in a good way, and didn't see Finn at all. I got called into Sue's office, and I told her that it was coming off today, but that I probably still wouldn't be able to cheer for another three to six weeks, and anyway, my ribs needed more time because I would be huffing and puffing, and they needed to be 100% sure that I was ok, before I got to cheer.

There was no glee rehearsal at the end of school today, and I gave Mercedes a lift to my house because she would be watching Emily while Santana took me to the hospital to get this _thing_ off. The car ride was o, but a little awkward.

"When did we not become friends?" She asked, breaking the silence. I looked over at her, peeling my eyes from the road for a split second; she looked hurt. "Did someone say we weren't friends?" I asked her.

"Well, no but, it's kind of seemed like that unspoken clause or something." She said to me, I understood where she was coming from though. "Mercedes, friends don't always need to talk. We were the silent friends; we took a pause, a long one, but a pause nonetheless. We've been there together, in song, in glee. We just haven't been there personally for each other, and it sucks that something big has to happen in order for us to be back on the radar with each other. But after I got my uniform back, did you get slushied?"

I took little glanced from the road in order to watch her ponder over this, "No…" she said finally, quietly. "Did you do that?" she asked, it's always the little things that count, even though it doesn't seem like getting slushies to stop is a great-big-deal, it is for some. I nodded my head. "It's really trivial" she stated, "But that means a lot. Thank you." I nodded my head and pulled into the apartment complex driveway.

Inside, I showed her where everything was and waited for Santana to show up with Emily because she had offered to pick her up. I showed her the numbers on the fridge; I took her outside the door and showed her exactly which door was Will's, and I showed her the plan, depending on how long this were to take. I wasn't sure whether they wanted to look at the _rest_ of injuries also.

Santana showed up, and I moved Emily's handed Mercedes the keys to my car, should they want to go somewhere, I kissed Emily goodbye, thanked Mercedes and walked out the door, hand in hand with Santana. In the car, we turned on the radio, and sung along as we made our way to the hospital.

"I think I'm going to back to the barn I used to ride at; it isn't far, hopefully they still remember me, and Em told me she wants to ride." I told Santana, she looked over and beamed at me for about three seconds before returning her gaze to the road.

"That's awesome!" she cried, "When does she want to start?" she asked. "Well," I told her, "I need to get into contact with my old barn, and I need to find out if they will let me have free-ish range of almost all of the facilities again so I can teach her, I mean, I'm totally capable of doing it. if not, I may have to lease a horse, and find somewhere even close to put it to teach her." we chatted about it on the way to the hospital and stopped when she pulled into a parking space. We turned to face each other.

"You ready?" she asked; "as I'll ever be" I replied. We got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the hospital. I signed myself in and we were told to go to the third floor, in the wing that was painted blue, and to wait in the waiting room there. As we sat I saw various doctors, nurses, patients, and visitors go through. I gave a sheepish wave to Amy, "Who is that?" Santana asked.

"That's umm… that's the counselor they gave me when they did my exam…you know…for…moral support." I watched her register this, and nod her head slowly.

"Quinn Fabray?" I heard from a door across the room, I looked at Santana and stood slowly, gripping tightly to her hand as we made our way across the waiting room. "Family?" the nurse asked me; "Umm… no…" I replied, her eyebrows raised and I tried to come up with a way to get her back there with me, I knew she didn't think she was family, but she said it because that's who was allowed back with me. I figured it out, "This is my…umm… g-girlfriend" I told the nurse, "She came for m-moral support." I nodded, looking at Santana, who looked shocked at first but then nodded along with me.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at us before backing into the hallway behind her, holding the door open for us to come in. "follow me" she said simply. She took my height and my weight, which had dropped pretty significantly… by ten pounds. Santana looked at me, scowling. Inside the room, she told me underclothes only and to put on the gown. This took me by surprise; I figured I should at least be able to keep my pants on, everything had to do with the upper body, but I narrowed it down to protocol.

When she left, Santana reached for the gown and worked at unfolding it and unwinding the ties, "she's a bitch" she said; "Santana!" she looked at me.

"Girlfriend huh? Since when Blondie?" she joked, but I could feel myself blushing. "I wanted you in, I didn't know what else to say, we obviously aren't family." I said, returning her scowl from earlier.

"I wouldn't mind though…" I continued, but trailed off; her head snapped to the side to look over at me and I blushed; she walked over, and leaned in, kissing me on the lips. I was shocked at first but kissed her back after a few seconds. She broke it off, pulling back about an inch, keeping her eyes closed she said, "Hows about gettin' you undressed?" she leaned in to kiss me again and I smiled into it.

I was in the gown when the doctor appeared. "Hey Quinn, how are you feeling?" she said, looking inquisitively over at Santana. "I'm doing well, working on coping, and taking care of me and my sister." I gestured to Santana, "This is my girlfriend, Santana" I said, gulping. Lisa smiled warmly at Santana and shook her hand.

"Alright, well, let's get you over to radiology and take a look at that arm and those ribs." I nodded and Santana helped me off the table. They x-rayed my arm and my ribs and we went back to the room, and sat for a minute before Lisa came back in.

"Ok" she said, "you are in the clear for that cast to come off, and that dressing, you shouldn't need anymore, but I want to take a look at it, from a body-not-picture point of view; I might want to have you keep it there for a little while longer, just to keep you safe." I nodded and listened to her continue. "I do want to do another…_exam_" she exaggerated, gulp, "Just to make sure you _are_ healing ok… is that…?" she asked, a little hesitant on how to word that. I just looked at her, unsure, I nodded but got queasy.

"I just want to take a look, if it gets too stressful we don't have to do… all of it, if you don't feel we need to. But we should if you are still feeling pain, which brings on a question; are you?" I hesitated, stirring, "I need the truth Quinn, in order to make sure that you are, in fact, healthy and okay." She explained.

I nodded, "Umm…yeah, just a little, it isn't much at all though, it's just…sore…" I looked at Santana, who returned my look with concerned eyes. Lisa nodded her head. "Alright, I'm going to peel this gown down so I can undress that, and take a look." She did as she said she would, and began to unwrap my ribs.

"Quinn?" she asked, and I looked at her, "I need to pull off your bra so I can get a look at this. You can keep that side covered, but if you feel the need to be covered on this side, you bring your other hand over to do so." I gulped as she explained this, tears springing to my eyes as she reached for my bra clasp.

The paper beside me on the table wrinkled and I looked to see Santana. "Good, look at me, don't pay attention to what she's doing…no don't look down… look only at me… good…good." Santana soothed me as I felt Lisa's hands fiddle with the articles of clothing I was wearing. I felt her pull down the other side of the gown, to unclasp my bra and bring both straps over my arms to pull it off. I wanted to look down, but Santana wouldn't let me, she put her hand under my chin and pulled it back up; she looked in my eyes the entire time, stroking my cheek and holding my hand to keep me calm.

Lisa interrupted my thoughts, "Alright Quinn, good job sweetheart. I'm going to pull the gown back up now." I pulled my thoughts away from Santana, blushing when I met eyes with the doctor.

We proceeded with half a pelvic and sawing off my cast; I now realize that I could have done just as well with a splint. Lisa subscribed me some pain medication, and we. Were. Outta there! I was a free woman! Moving my arm didn't really hurt, they said it was almost all the way healed, that now it was just bruised and would be sore.

I thanked Mercedes when we got back and I slipped a twenty in her pocket when we hugged. She went home and we ate. The doctor told me I had to eat more, so Santana served me and told me to eat all of it. It was a small proportion, and I did eat it, but it was still bigger than I've gotten used to eating.

The next day at school, I got compliments on my new look without the cast, and I went to pick up Emily before glee. I was incredibly surprised when the club sat us down in the auditorium and got on stage to sing to us.

The music started and I threw my head back to laugh, bringing it back down to stare into Emily's cobalt eyes.

_You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love, I'll be there_

_I'll reach out my hand to you; I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you; I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

Rachel did her signature point and pull with her finger, and Emily bounded on stage and into her arms to do dance with her. Santana came into the audience to grab me, pecking my lips before pulling me to the stage.

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you; with an unselfish love I respect you_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you_

_'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there_

_(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

The song ended with us all in a fit of laughter. Almost on the floor; I was finally able to hold Emily the proper way, grabbing her under her arms and throwing her up. I held her close and we laughed together for an eternity before it had to end and we parted ways to go home.

Emily fell asleep in her seat in the back of the car and pulled her to me to take her inside. I was finally able to lie down, and rest. I curled into my bed, Emily on my stomach, and drifted into a deliciously sweet sleep.

**Alright everyone, how did you like it? I was surprised when I didn't hear my usual people in the last update. Anyway, just so you know, I imagine Quinn's little sister being Avery Philips, the mini me from that episode. I imagine her just a tad bit smaller than mini puck, but not as small as mini Finn, so I can make her the picture in the picture box if you can't find her. But with like, cobalt eyes though.**

**Anyway,**

**More Sam slams? Did you think those were cute? Funny?**

**In the box, describe a horse/pony she should ride, and I'll pick my favorite, also a name, include…**

**Mane/tail color; coat color(s); eye color; look up face/leg markings if you wanna go that far; breed even, if you want**

**Umm… do you want that to be the whole chapter, her beginning to learn, let me know how much detail you want me to do with that, and how often there should be chapter that touches on that or should I figure something out to do with Finn? Or…? **

**What else would you like to happen, and DON'T say romance, cause I got that. **

**Critiques?**

**A/N- you should go read **_**Surviving**_** by **_**Born2Be, **_**it's amazing.**

**Review!**


	16. Learning

Hey everyone, so, my consultants are still Joylinda, and I think jjjpark has joined the list as well. I hope you enjoy.

Quinn POV

I called the stable on Thursday afternoon after school, and it was Friday after school now and I was headed out to the barn with Emily, Santana, and Rachel, who I recently learned used to/still does sometimes ride. Emily was bouncing excitedly in the backseat next to Santana, who offered the front seat to the smaller brunette. I looked in the review mirror to see Emily grab Santana's hand and squeeze hard in anticipation. "I'm so excited!" she screeched, "Nuh uh, baby, no screaming in the car while people are driving, you know better." I watched her face fall, but after my car accident earlier in the year, I was always extra careful.

As I pulled up the drive, Rachel turned to me to ask a question, "Has she ever been or ridden before?" "Umm…" I replied, thinking, "yeah, when I rode before, she'd been out to watch, and my mom used to put her up there with me when I would go with her for a western pleasure ride. I'd keep my left arm around her, and then steer with my right. We'd walk and trot, canter even sometimes. But my dad never thought she was old enough, but I think when you're ready, you're ready." She nodded.

I parked and we all got out. I led them to the barn, and had to pull Emily back so she didn't scare the horses. Once under the roof, I introduced them to the only horses that were in. the first one was a large bay, she was brown, with a black mane, tail, and legs, and a star on her forehead; the second was a chestnut with two white socks; the third was a small paint, with white hooves; the last was a tall appaloosa with soft eyes. Emily ran straight for the paint: Van Gogh. "I want this one!" she yelled.

"Alright! I was going to give her to you anyway" I laughed. "Santana, go ahead and get penny, and Rachel, that leaves you with San Franny" I giggles at the name. I watched as Van Gogh worked to put his head down to the little girl over the stall door, but neither was tall enough. I noted Santana and Rachel going to their assigned horses, and I made my way over to Emily. I slid the dead bolt back, and held Emily's hand, holding her behind me as we walked into the stall. Holding Gogh by the halter, I let Emily pet him, and get used to him; it seemed to me like they instantly clicked.

Brushes and tack were all stored in portable trunks outside the stalls, and I informed the girls of this, and we got to work, me with Emily, and Rachel and Santana on their own. I showed Emily how to use each brush and in which order, and I taught her how to tack up. The other girls weren't finished, I bent down to Emily's level outside of the stall door, "Hey, I want you to stay out here okay? I don't want you to go into any of the stalls. I will be right own there. Okay?" I told, her pointing to the end of the aisle.

She nodded and I made my way to the end of the stall. I couldn't help but smile when the tall white horse at the end of the aisle whinnied and poked her head over the stall door. I watched as she excited herself, tossing her head and letting out short neighs in recognition. I wrapped my arms around her muzzle when I approached; placing my forehead on hers, I looked into her eyes as she panted, cooling herself from the excitement. I unbolted the stall door and slid it to the side. She followed me out and we made our way down the aisle.

She went past me to graze in the lush grass outside of the barn, and I went to put Gogh's bridle on, "Emily" I said, and she looked up, "Put your helmet on while I finish doing this okay?" I told her, finishing up the throat latch. "Are you guys ready?" I asked of Santana and Rachel, I got mumbles for replies. Emily bounded over, pink helmet atop her head, and I showed her how to hold the reins to walk him down to the arena, right hand under his chin, left hand holding the slack of the rein. We made our way down, Beauty, the big white one, following closely and loyally behind me. I checked back on Santana and Rachel, and let Emily and the rest of them in the arena.

"Go to the middle baby!" I told Emily, and she listened, pulling back like I showed her to stop him. Beauty went to the opposite side of the arena, and Penny and San Fran followed suit of Van Gogh. I checked their girths, and Santana and Rachel hopped on, "Just warm up while I get her on, then you can do almost whatever." I told them, walking over to Emily. I spoke as I dragged the mounting block to her, "Always get on from the left side. Always put your reins over their head while getting on. Always put your LEFT foot in the stirrup, otherwise you'll end up backwards." She giggled and Gogh turned around at the sound of the strange noise. I put the mounting block next to his shoulder and helped Emily get the reins over his head. She moved back to his side and stepped up the block. I showed her how to hold the reins, and rearranged her seat after she got on.

I clipped the lead rope to his bridle, and sent her to the inside track of the arena, "You guys can pick up your gait if you want now, he'll be fine, and let me know if you want to use those two outside lines okay?" they nodded and picked up a trot. Emily walked, getting used to the rhythm of Gogh. "alright Em, I want you to keep your reins down, shorten them a little, and I want your heels down, point your toes to the sky. Good! Keep the like that, right in that position. "I felt the familiar warmth of beauty's breath caress my neck and I turned to pet her, she spun slowly with me as I turned to keep myself aligned to the lunge line. Nearing 45 minutes, Emily seemed to be getting tired; she did do a lot of work today. I pulled her in and got her off, then planted her in the middle of the arena and went to set up some jumps, beauty following me all the way.

"So, I understand your hesitancy to canter, but have at it now." I watched as they wove their way through the course and around it to canter. As they did so, Emily and I mazed through it all to get outside of the arena, and I tied Van Gogh in the corral right outside. I planted Emily on the fence, "Stay here" I told her firmly, and her head bobbed furiously. Beauty stood outside the fence, and I ran a hard brush over her, and tacked her up, eager to ride myself. I let us into the arena and climbed easily aboard the big horse. "This feels good" I whisper to myself, and squeeze my calves to get her going. We started at a trot, both of us warm form our turning and walking. Easing into a canter, I pulled into two point and flew over a course that I managed to pull out of my ass; Santana and Rachel stared, having taken a break. I got off at the last jump in my new ass-course and raised the top bar to roughly 4'5" and hopped back on beauty.

The course felt amazing, I got cheers and happiness. I watched as Emily untacked, reversing the motions for tacking, and we left, happy and refreshed. In the car, Rachel sat in the back this time, hand in hand with a sleeping Emily. I could feel Santana watching me as we drove and reached my hand across the center console to hold her hand. I dropped Rachel at home, and decided we just go home, and eat mac –n-cheese and peas and corn for dinner. Emily went to her room to sleep until dinner while I stood at the stove, stirring the noodles. Warm hands rested on my stomach and Santana pulled me back into her warm body. I dropped the spoon and threw my head back, letting out a sigh when her kiss grazed my shoulder. Turning my head, she placed a kiss on the ends of my lips and I instantly craved more. Neither of us pushed though, we both knew I'd freak out if it went too far.

I was serving dinner when Emily stomped out of her room, her hair look like a bush, and she moved slow, holding a drooping teddy and wiping her eyes. "Hey pretty girl" Santana spoke softly when she picked Emily up from under her arms. The small girl curled into her and she rested her head on Santana's shoulder, eyes closing nearly immediately. "No, pretty girl, we gotta eat" Santana cooed, rubbing her back. The scene melted me and pulled out my phone to snap a picture. Emily grunted and turned her head into the crook of her neck. Santana rubbed her back once more and place her in a chair. She whined loudly and reached for Santana, who walked back over, picked her up and placed the tiny thing on her lap, eating around her body.

Emily fell asleep after we ate and I tried for a bath again while Santana laid her down. I sunk into the bath and let my head fall back. I smiled when I heard Santana singing softly to the sleepy child, closing my eyes to concentrate on her smooth-like-honey voice.

_Take my breath away _

_Take my breath away _

_Watching every motion_

_In this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

The notes she held melted my heart, her voice slipped away and the click of a closing door, Santana walked into the bathroom and smiled.

Santana POV  
I walked into the bathroom and smiled; Quinn was sitting up under a layer of bubbles, the light blue strings of her bikini, just barely visible through them all. I walked into her closet and peeled off my clothes, replacing them with one of her bikinis. Walking back into the room, I slid into the tub with her, easing my achy body downward into the warm water. I opened my arms and she glided my way, turning around to press her back to my torso. I closed my arms across her chest a placed a lingering kiss on her neck. It was tense. I pulled away and she grunted disapprovingly, I replaced my lips with my hands, massaging deep into her shoulders. She let her head fall back against my chest in content, pleased with her treatment.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her, pressing another kiss to the back of her head, she sighed "I think I'm ok." she told me, trying to ease the worry that wrapped itself around my tone. I nodded into her back. I my eyes met hers when she turned. Leaning in, our lips met for a few sweet moments, reveling in the taste of her cherry lip gloss. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to mine, looking me in the eyes and letting out a long breath.

"Sissy?" I heard, shit. Emily. "Uhh…Uh- h-hold on Em. Give sissy a minute!" she scrambled around in the tub.

Quinn POV

My breath caught when I heard my sister's voice. Shit, shit, SHIT! "Umm…Uh- H-hold on Em baby, give sissy a minute!" I told her, hearing a mumbled 'k' from the other side of the door. I scrambled out of the tub, feeling Santana's hands on my thighs when I almost tripped. I grabbed a towel, and she sat back, defeated. I pulled on sweats and a t-shirt, and I walked out, drying my hair. I closed the door behind me started walking over to the bed, I was met halfway there by Emily, sobbing into my t-shirt.

I knelt down and grasped her shoulders, looking her in the eyes, "What's wrong baby?" I asked, worried beyond everything I was, she looked genuinely terrified. I-I saw d-daddy in m-my d-d-dream!" she choked out, I was shocked, maybe we should go see a therapist. As soon as the thought voiced itself in my mind, I went straight to thinking of Amy. Perfect. "Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry. You know he can't hurt you anymore" I soothed, rubbing circles in her back after I picked her up and settled her in my lap on the bed.

I heard the drain start, water sloshing, and then Santana showed up in her bikini. 'What's wrong?' she mouthed, 'nightmare' I mouthed back, tears springing to my eyes. She pressed her side up against mine, putting her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to her. I rested my head on her shoulder and readjusted to look into her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" she asked "right now."

I thought for a moment, the responded, "I'm thinking about how much I want to be with you."

**Hey everyone, I want to say thank you for the reviews, and I want to tell you to keep it coming! I love them! Let me know what you think of the story, critiques, what should happen, does it feel like a cliffhanger? Thanks!**


	17. Emily?

**Alright everyone, I'm really sorry for the late update, I've been scrambling! I got a 29 on my first AP government test! Woo hoo! And I'm trying to work out a deal with my horse camp for the summer, and I totally didn't have time, but it. Is. The weekend! I'm excited. But I don't know how much I will be able to do, I'll do my best to get a bunch down, and, I'm going riding tomorrow, and I have homework, and I have to read the declaration of independence! Woo... can you hear my sarcasm? I do not own glee. I own most of the ideas. Special thanks to Joylinda and I Love Santana! Here goes! **

Quinn POV

I awoke on my side, wrapped in Santana's arms, and no Emily. Wait…No Emily?! I shot straight up, wrestled into a bathrobe and raced out of the room. Not the family room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the dining room…where is she? I decided to go to her room, duh! I heard soft talking when I stopped outside her door. Pushing it open, I saw her on her knees, in front of her bed, with her back to me.

"…I want sissy to be okay. I don't want us to hurt anymore. Sissy doesn't need to take care of me; she has enough to worry about. I can take care of myself. Will you help us? Please?" I shed a tear, wiped it, and walked away, leaving her to her moment.

In the kitchen, I turned on the coffee pot, and put toast in the toaster for me and Emily. When they were both done, I fixed my coffee with cream and sugar, and the toast with nutella; I decided to make chocolate milk for Emily too. I sat on the couch and put the plates and the mugs on the coffee table. I waited while sipping my coffee and when Emily trudged in wearing her too-big robe, I set my coffee down, and opened my arms. A smiled tugged at her lips and she curled into my body, placing her head on my chest and, hugging her legs to her chest, settled into my arms. I adjusted myself to rest my chin on the top of her head, and we sat there, enjoying life.

I squeezed, "right baby girl, let's eat!" she jumped up and we raced to the table.

When she pulled her mouth away from her toast, she had a 'Tella-stache' as we like to call. I laughed, and challenged her with mine; I drew the line when she added her milk, "Cheater!" I called playfully. Sitting down, we finished our breakfast, and about ten minutes after I heard the shower go on, I put toast in the toaster for Santana, and smiled at Emily's consistent laughter at her cartoons. Santana stopped short in the middle of the family room to stare at Emily, practically rolling on the floor because something was so funny, "she is soo weird…" she laughed, pointing. She kissed me when she came over to gratefully pull the cup of coffee out of my hand, munching her toast happily.

"I'm going to step out…" I said about half an hour later, Santana looked over her shoulder from her place on the couch and nodded, looking slightly concerned. I stepped into the hallway and went across the hall and to the right, to stare Will's door-knocker in…face? I knocked, and waited, and about fifteen seconds later, a familiar ginger answered the door, "Ms. Pillsbury?" I asked, confused, raising an eyebrow, "Come in Quinn, Will is just getting out of the shower, so he'll be out in a minute." I strode into the apartment hesitantly, and Ms. Pillsbury closed the door behind me, patted her thighs and stuck her arm out in the direction of Will's sitting room. "How are you Quinn?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence, after a few minutes, "I want to find a therapist, one for me, one for Em" I blurted, promptly slapping my hand over my mouth. Ms. Pillsbury bowed and shook her head, looking up she said "Quinn, there is no reason to be ashamed of wanting this for the two of you" she told me sincerely, "If you want my help in finding one, I would love to help, anything I can do, you let me know okay?" I nodded, and looked over my shoulder when I heard shuffling and Will entered the room. He seemed to survey the conversation, and walk out, "NO! No, I want to talk to you too" I said, almost yelling in despair so he didn't walk away.

"I'll leave you to it then" Ms. Pillsbury said, rubbing her thighs and standing up, walking away.

"What's up Quinn?" He asked, almost identically to how Ms. Pillsbury sounded. I cast my gaze downward, almost ashamed, "I'm …I'm scared to go back, because…because of…Finn…" I trailed, almost choking on my words.

I looked up when I felt his hand capture mine, he was blurry through the tears, "I know Quinn, you have every right to be, and I'm going to do my best to keep you and Santana and Emily safe, okay?" I nodded, and he clasped a hand behind my head to pull me into a hug. He led me out and I walked back across the hall to my apartment, sighing before opening the door. Santana looked over her shoulder again at me, and took notice of my despair, "Emily" she said, and the young girl looked up at her, "Will you go color me a really pretty, detailed picture?" Emily nodded enthusiastically and ran to her room, Santana made her way over to me and pulled me into a hug, which I accepted gladly.

Emily came back in after a moment, yelling about what to draw for Santana but stopped short when she noticed us, I pulled away and knelt down, opening my arms for her. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she bowed her head, dragging her feet over to me, her head slamming against my shoulder. I stood up nearly immediately and Santana and I sandwiched her in a hug. We lounged for the rest of the day, ate donuts, burned the calories by laughing and tickling each other all day, and fell gladly to sleep at a reasonable time.

Santana POV

5:30 rolled around to quickly, I shook Quinn awake and told her to get ready, that I would make breakfast and lunch for us and Emily; she grunted and stuffed her face in the pillow. I got started on breakfast, and amounted to waking Emily up at 6:40, giving her enough time to eat breakfast and then get ready for school. Quinn walked out and I handed her breakfast and coffee, and went to shower and get ready myself. When I got out of the shower, it was 6:25, so I blow-dried my hair and began to straighten it before going in to pull Emily from her bed.

Emily's room was dark when I went in to wake her; I turned on a small lamp, and watched her shift to keep the light from filtering through her closed eyelids. She curled into the fetal position when I pulled the covers away from her body, I brought my hand to her shoulder, but recoiled when I felt how hot she was and how soaked-in-sweat her night gown was. Just now, was I realizing the sheets, darker around her body than the rest, bringing my hand to the fabric, it was obviously damp. "Quinn!" I yelled, panic rising in my voice, I watched as Quinn's hand wrapped itself around the door-trim, and she yanked herself into the room, "What?! What?! Is everything okay? What happened? "She sputtered nervously, fear evident in her eyes, she rushed over to Emily.

"She's soaked in sweat" I told her informatively, and she stepped into the bathroom and came back with the ear thermometer, she handed it to me, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Emily, sit up baby girl" she whispered softly, tugging Emily up by her shoulders and leaning the girl against her.

Quinn POV

Santana called me in and told me that Emily was scorched, I ran into the bathroom to find the thermometer, and came back out. I handed the thermometer to Santana so I could sit the little girl up against me. Once I had this accomplished, I held my hand out for the thermometer, and placed the tip in her ear, she groaned; she definitely didn't look good. "101.4" I read aloud, alarming myself and Santana, I looked at her, horror filling my eyes, quickly replaced with authority and control, "we'll take her to the clinic today after school, do you think you can get Sue to let you off?" she pointed to her outfit, and I just now realized that she wasn't wearing the uniform, "we have off today" she stated simply.

Santana went into the kitchen to get an ice pack and I pulled Emily out of her bed and placed her on her chair in her room, and she watched as I changed the sheets on her bed and put a blanket down with the chilly packs underneath it. I picked her back up and sat her on the edge of the bed. Santana came over Emily-sized shorts and a tiny tank top for the girl; I pulled off her gown and gasped when I saw the splotchy skin that covered her tiny body, "Oh my god" I whispered, "Aye dios mio…" Santana echoed.

We left for school at 7:30, the time we would have been starting. It was 7:40 when we got there and we went straight to the nurse, she looked curiously at me when we walked through the door, Santana and I hand in hand, she had Emily, I had a bag. Her eyebrows raised dubiously, "She woke up with a fever, and she was sweating like crazy, she has some sort of rash, would you mind looking over her for today? We're taking her to the clinic right after school, I'll check on her between classes." She nodded and reached her arms out for the girl, who didn't seem to care whose care she ended up in.

After laying Emily down on a cot behind a curtain, the nurse came over and assured me that Emily was in good hands; we nodded and stalked off to class. I gave Mr. Schue the run down, and he told me he would have Emma call down and find out how Emily was doing for me, so I didn't have to keep going down there. I took my seat and attempted to listen to the day's lecture.

I made it through three classes without seeing Finn, and I only had one more to go before I spent lunch in the nurse's office. I wasn't lucky though, right before fourth period, I saw him, and he saw me. "You just can't get over the attention can you? You are an attention whore, Fabray. First the story and now you're going to put on an entire five act play to back it up. You came in with a kid today!" he screamed, irrationally frustrated. He threw his hands up and that motion in and of itself had me toppling over the edge, I cowered back against the lockers, "Please" I whispered, "Don't hurt me" his fist made contact with the locker just before Noah got him into a headlock, and Mr. Schue was by my side, wrapped around me in seconds, whispering calming, soothing words into my ear. He picked me up bridal style and carried me off, leaving Finn to his own defenses with Noah.

I sat in Mr. Schue's office for the rest of the day, after my melt down in the hallway. After that last period before lunch, Santana stormed in with bloody knuckles, reluctant at first to let me clean it up, but let me anyway because we would be spending lunch in the nurse's office.

After school, Will and Santana followed me to hospital clinic to get Em checked out. I signed her/us in and we waited not-so-patiently in the room to wait in; luckily, not that many people were there and we shouldn't be waiting for too long. A blonde nurse about Brittany's height walked in, "Emily? Emily…Fabray?" I stood up, and turned, but not before noticing her small smile, I pulled Emily from Santana's grasp, "Do you want to come back?" I asked, but she just shook her head no, looking tired. I placed a quick kiss on her lips and walked back with the nurse. "What's going on today?" she asked and opened the door to an exam room for us. Emily tensed inside the room, and the nurse proceeded with the exam.

**Alright, how did you like it? I'm sorry about Emily, but I felt like I had to do something to keep the story alive after making you wait for so long, and I hate to tell you, but this may be the way it is, waiting a little longer. Umm… yeah, I might make it hereditary, and Quinn has it too, the doctor's office will be in the next chapter, Yes this has HawtoRNe in it, I love that show, but I can't consider this a crossover, but that's what the next chapter is and maybe part of the one after that, maybe it can just be an allusion, I don't know. **

**Did you like it?**

**Critiques? **

**What is wrong with Emily? **

**I haven't decided what it is yet, I spent 2 hours on last night so… yeah**

**Go read Born2Be Surviving, it's an amazing story and I love it so much, I want her to have all the support she can get to be confident in her writing.**

**Chapter 18 up super soon, maybe today, promises **

**Thanks so much! review! Follow! Alert!**


	18. Sick?

**Alright, Here is the next chapter, I got like one or two reviews on the last one but I feel bad because I haven't been updating. I'm going to get as many chapters written as possible during the weeks so that I can just keep updating. I saw one story with **_**600 **_**reviews, and only 50 chapters. How I would love for that to happen to me. Go read Surviving by Born2Be, it's an amazing story, and I want her to feel good about her writing so that when she does write a book, it isn't anonymously.**

Santana POV

A blonde nurse walked in and called Emily's name. Quinn stood and turned to me to collect the girl from my arms and, reluctantly, I gave her to Quinn, who asked if I wanted to come back. I shook my head 'no' and returned her small kiss before watching her walk away with my 'equivalent-to-a-little-sister'. Without thinking, I sat back in my chair and laid my head against Mr. Schue's shoulder. Quickly however, I reeled from the action, my cheeks going red hot, I felt his arm go around my shoulder and he bent over to be able to see my face, "It's okay Santana, you can rest if you'd like, I won't think of you any differently" he told me steadily and applied pressure against my arm that pulled me to his shoulder. After a hesitant second, I did more than that and scooted my chair closer to his and got comfortable in his body, letting him comfort my crying.

Quinn POV

Inside the room, the nurse introduces herself, "I'm Candy Sullivan, I will be your nurse for today, you can call my Candy" she said brightly, poking her hand out for me to shake, "Quinn, I'm Emily's big sister and legal guardian." She nodded and we shook hands, and then she placed a hand on Emily's shoulder, "Can we put you on the table sweetheart?" she asked, and Emily nodded hesitantly, I placed her on the table and waited.

Candy picked up Emily's chart and studied it, "fever, rash, swelling, headache, sweating, chills, sounds like the flu. Maybe" she stated and then looked up. She moved and pulled a drawer on the table and pulled out a tiny gown with puppies on it, "Can we put this on you? I'll step out for just a moment." We nodded and she left. I looked at Emily and started to pull off her sweaty layers, her red eyes continued to cry. Once she was down to her underwear I was able to see how much worse it had gotten, the cream the nurse at school gave her today obviously didn't help. I had just gotten her in the gown when Candy returned, "alright sweetie, I'm going to look you over, and then I'm going to track down your doctor, and they are going to check you out okay?" I looked to Emily who nodded, "Alright, can you open wide for me? Good, the doctor is going to repeat most of the things that I do okay? Yeah? They just want to look over what I already checked to see for themselves. Does that make sense?" Emily nodded solemnly.

"Alright, I'm just going to feel your neck to see if anything is swollen…wow, okay. Now I'm going to shine this light in your eyes, try to not close them okay? Good, good job Emily, you're doing great. I'm going to look your arms, and then your legs and then I'm going to look at your belly and your chest, okay?" Emily continued to sit and be respectful, and do as the nurse told her. Candy ran her hand down Emily's arms, and then her legs, and then prodded them for swelling; Emily squeezed my hand once in a while, which Candy seemed to not on the chart.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to lay you down, good, and I'm going to press on your belly, let me know if it hurts okay?" she told Emily, who seemed to not feel like speaking today. She placed one hand on top of the other and pressed on different parts of her belly; I couldn't help but worry when Emily shrunk from Candy's touch when she pressed on different parts of her chest. I decided to speak up, "Umm…" I said aloud, pointing to the corner, Candy nodded, "'ll be right over there Em, okay?" I said, and pulled from her grasp to meet Candy in the corner, "We were abused by my father, I only ever thought he'd hit her, but based on that reaction, I'm worrying that isn't as far as he got…" Candy nodded, her eye seeming to go wider than they already were. I studied her reaction carefully, "Is that how far he got with you?" I was stunned at the question, "Umm…" I was so uncomfortable now, "when I was her age yeah" I began to squirm, "It looks like he may have been starting with her. I had no idea. How could I not know?" I began to tear, uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go get your friend, and have her come in okay? How about we go outside and chat with my supervisor?" I nodded fiercely; taking my place by Emily again and watching candy walk out. Hastily wiping a tear away, I squeezed Emily's hand in reassurance. She returned a minute later and Santana rushed to my side, pulled me in for a hug and pecked me on the lips before I went outside. Candy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to an office that said 'Christina Hawthorne, CNO' on it. She knocked and stepped inside, "Candy" a caramel colored woman stated, standing up, "what's up?" she asked, worried.

Candy began to explain, "I have a six year old patient in room 4, this is her sister Quinn" I shook hands with the woman and exchanged a 'hello' she went on to explain her symptom and then got to her point, "…I went to do palpations to her belly and her chest and he whimpered, shrunk, and pushed my hand away when I tried to do them on her chest. Quinn says their father abused them and…" the woman's head snapped up, cutting Candy off. "What?" she interrupted seriously, "He recently killed himself and my mother, neither of them were good people. I always tried to save her from it, I always tried to take the beatings for her…she's my little sister…" I trailed, choking; Candy's reassuring hand came down on my back. "I knew he did things while I was gone…at school, or practice, but I didn't know he would take it this far with her, I thought I could satisfy him enough for that!" I was almost sobbing now, Christina's face visibly paled, her body visibly sunk. "Okay, um… who was going to be her doctor?"

I took note of Candy's hesitance, and looked at her with sharp, worried eyes, "…Tom Wakefield…" she responded. Tom…Tom is a man's name…no, no, no, NO! "No!" I almost screamed, Christina reprimanded me with harsh eyes, "Calm down!" casting my gaze downward, I allowed her and Candy to continue talking, "I'll talk to Tom…I think Marshall would scare her, and Erin would be too cheeky for her…" she said, spouting names I didn't know. "What do we do then?" Candy asked inquisitively, her defeat didn't filter through her words so great. I watched Christina, deep in thought, "Have you seen her torso? No? I'll come look with you." I followed them out.

The door to the exam room was quiet, and when I opened it, Santana didn't notice. She held little Emily wrapped around her body, her back facing us, weight shifting from foot to foot:

_You are pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_You are pretty, and witty, and brave_

_And I pity, any girl who isn't you tonight_

She sang softly. I locked eyes with Emily, "Sissy" she said and held out her arms, I walked to her and pulled her from Santana, "This is Christina, she and Candy are gonna have another look at you okay?" she nodded wearily, and I noticed her eye contact with Christina when Christina seemed to sink with sorrow. I placed her on the table and she gripped my fingers in her hand, her knuckles turning a yellow-ish white. Candy walked over, "This is my boss, she's gonna help me look you over okay?" Emily nodded, staring at Christina and watching her every move.

"I'm gonna press on your tummy okay? Let me know if it hurts." Emily looked at me, fear filled her expression, I squeezed encouragingly, she winced a couple of times while Christina was pressing on her belly, and she shrunk into me when she began on her chest. "You don't like it when people do that do you?" Christina pondered and Emily shook her head, "Why?" she froze, tensed up, looked at me, and I followed suit and froze. Santana stepped in, "It's okay pretty girl, no one is going to judge you. We all want to help, no matter what you tell us, it's going to be okay" all I could do was nod.

"Daddy touched me there" I let out a choked sob, apologizing quickly, "I didn't like it; sissy told me that if I didn't like it when a boy touched me in my privates, then it was wrong, or even a girl. And he touched me there, and I didn't like it, it hurt, therefore it was wrong, and I don't like it when anyone touches me there now. It feels wrong…" she trailed off. Santana pulled me into a hug, but I never let go of my hold on my little girl. I looked back at Emily, "I know you feel like it's wrong baby, but do you remember what I said about doctors? Especially the lady doctors?" she nodded, "I know you don't like it, but in order to find out what's wrong okay? I'm going to be here the entire time, I promise you'll be okay, Sanny will stay too. "She nodded and laid back down to let Christina finish.

I watched as Christina felt along her chest, looking at Candy she said, "It's definitely swollen. I'm gonna sit you up and untie your gown so I can take a look okay?" the second half of that sentence was directed at Emily and tears sprang to her eyes. "It's okay pretty girl, we're right here" Santana told her, I smiled weakly at her. "Candy" Christina said; I broke away for a minute so they could sit her up, Christina held her and Candy undid the gown, "She's sweating" Candy said, "a lot" her worried look made me scared. They pulled the gown down and examined the bumps on her chest and stomach, and a few on her back, Emily seethed slightly when they pressed on them.

"You can get her dressed, but I want to run some blood work on her, to see what it is. So get her dressed, and I'll send someone in" Christina told me, I nodded, said thanks, and went to get Emily, they watched my interaction with her, and were leaving when I picked her up. Things went downhill, Emily accidentally kneed me in my ribs when I picked her up and Santana grabbed her from my hands quickly before I went down with an "oof." I clutched my ribs and Candy and Christina were by my side in mere seconds; "whoa whoa whoa, what the...?" Christina trailed, placing her hands protectively over my body. Santana clutched a squirming Emily to her body.

"What happened?" Candy almost yelled, I wheezed, "She" wheeze "kneed me" cough, wheeze. Santana slipped out with Emily and her clothes. Candy pulled up my shirt to reveal the ribs that I still had wrapped. Candy gasped, "Let's get you onto the table alright?" I nodded and reached for her hand. Once I was on the table, we pulled my shirt off and they unwrapped my ribs, "Candy, why don't you go get a blood tray, and see how Emily and Santana are doing, she looked up at Christina, and nodded, walking out. Christina proceeded to prod my ribs, wincing as she did so, I told her the story, "I was at a talent show, and I came home, my parents were dead and I went to get Emily, and they took us to a different hospital, like, further out, closer to where we had lived, and then they told me that I had three cracked ribs that hadn't set up, and my arm had like 2 fissures and she kneed me in my ribs and it hurt really bad." I let out, wheezing again.

I could feel it coming, the panic attack was inevitable, Christina eyeballed me, "Where is it?" she asked, and I pointed to my bag. She rushed over and rooted through it, pulling out my inhaler, she uncapped it and brought it to me; placing a hand on the back of my head, she pressed it to my lips, "breathe deep slow…good…again." My throat calmed and my breathing returned to normal.

She took an x-ray and wrapped me up when everything was fine. I went out to the waiting room to find Emily on Santana's lap with a lollipop, and Santana curled into Mr. Schue. I picked Emily up, "let's go home" I told them and we left with our thanks and smiles, and the information that they were going to a rush on the blood, and let us know. My impending nap was a nice thought, and we cruised through the streets of lime to the apartment building, where Santana, Emily, and I fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Again, I'm sorry, I needed something to happen to keep the story alive, I wanted to keep going, but I can only put so many different things into one chapter. I do not own Glee or HawthoRNe, but I love them both, thanks to my biggest supporters, Joylinda, I Love Santana, Tinygleek, and jjpark. Review review review!**


	19. Father Figure

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews. I know you all are worried about Emily and some of you had some interesting ideas as to what happened, but I have what I'm gonna do, it may not happen in this chapter, but I feel as though I can only do so much in one chapter, trust me, I would love for them to be longer, but when they end, its where I feel they should end. Make sense? My biggest/best supporters- Joylinda, I Love Santana, tinygleek, jjjpark. Also, go read Born2Be's story, Surviving. She's an amazing writer, but isn't confident, and when she writes a book, I want to see HER name on it and not "anonymous" go read. I don't own glee, but I do own a lot/most/ almost all of the ideas, and Emily, and yeah…**

Quinn POV

I wipe my eyes groggily and look around, Emily and Santana aren't with me anymore, they're probably just hanging out somewhere, so getting up, I walk to Emily's room. I stop short when I see the floor is covered in crimson, I feel my heart stopping a I flea the room, making a mad dash around the house; the crimson continued, but didn't end. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Where is she?! I ran back to her room, and the crimson pooled mercilessly in front of the closet. NO! Slowly making my way towards the closet, I reached out with my hand and hesitated; quickly yanking it open, I fall back at the sight before me. There was Emily, wrapped in the arms of Santana, both of them bleeding from gashes in their necks. An evil laugh behind me wills me turn around and, I can feel my scream wrench its way up my throat, I turn in time to see my dad, coming at me with a large knife and-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream, sitting straight up. Immediately, I feel Santana's hand on my back, soothing me. She collects me in her arms while I sob. "H-he k-killed y-you!" I gasp out, soaking her arm with my tears. Her soothing continues, scratching circles into my back, "Shhh, mija, Shhh, I'm here" she whispers, "I'm not going anywhere, Shhh." My sobs slow, becoming low whines and whimpers. My sobs stop completely, and Emily all but crawls into the room, Santana getting up abruptly to stop her from seeing me, "Hey there, pretty girl, how do you feel?" Emily shrugs and sighs, butting her head into Santana's shoulder when she finally makes it to where the Latina is sitting on her heels. Santana wraps her arms around her, "I know, I know, you're tired, do you want to go back to sleep?" Emily nods into her shoulder, she just woke up…right?

Santana carries her off and I get up and grab a tissue, walking to Emily's door and pressing it open, snuck a look at the scene playing before me…

Emily lay on her back under a blanket, looking up with expectant eyes; Santana sat on the right edge of the bed, her left hand/arm supporting her on the other side of Emily, and lastly, her right hand, supping the hot cheek of my baby sister…

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Watching every motion_

_In this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

Just like a few nights ago. I slipped the door shut again and crept back to the couch sitting on it and tuning the television on. About a minute later, Santana snuck back out of Emily's rom, and came to draw me into her arms, placing feather-light kisses on my temple while I let my body snuggle into hers. "Thank you" I whisper to her, "There is no reason to thank me Mi Amor, I would rather be here than anywhere else in the world, doing exactly what I am doing: taking care of my two favorite, loca chicas." I smiled, snickering slightly and I felt her smile into the kiss she laid on my temple.

I looked up, tears pooling in my eyes and she bent down to kiss my nose, smiling as she pulled away; "Why don't you shower, so you can wake up later tomorrow, okay? I'll start dinner, and we can switch when you come back, okay?" I nod, grateful of the suggestion, and reluctantly drag myself off the couch and into the shower, smiling goofily at the idea that I had scored myself a girlfriend.

Santana POV

I watch Quinn drag herself out of the family room and into her bathroom for a shower. I linger back on the couch before slapping a hand down on either side of me and pushing myself up and into the kitchen to start dinner. Putting up a pot of red liquid also known as tomato soup, I start to think about how to romantically and properly ask Quinn to be my girlfriend. A few minutes later, and I'm still lost in my dreams while I make grilled cheeses on the griddle, _flip, sizzle, sigh._ I lean back into the body that has just wrapped its arms around my waist, and place its head in the crook of my neck. "That was fast" I tell her, turning to drape my hands across each other behind her neck, "Or you take a really long time to put soup on and heat a griddle" she counters, smirking. Placing a kiss on her lips, I hand her the spatula and skip to the bathroom to take my own looong, hot shower. _Maybe I don't have to ask her_, I think with a smirk and let the water sizzle over my body.

Fifteen minutes later, I open the door to the shower, grab the towel, and run it over my body before stepping out. In Quinn's room, I shut the door and realize that I haven't got clothes that are clean, so I rummage in her drawers hoping to find a pair of something and a shirt to wear. I find shorts that barely cover my ass- ha-ha. I can only imagine Quinn in theses, it's entirely comical- and a tank top to throw on with one of those built in bra thingys, I wasn't going to rummage for that, we're not the same size. In the kitchen, I look around to find dinner on the table but no Quinn. I hear mumbling in Emily's room, alerting me to her current location.

A few steps down the short hall, and I hear a cough that sounds bad, and then a scramble, and a horrid retching noise; Emily! I race down the rest of the hall, slipping on the carpet when I grab the doorframe to whip myself into the room. There's Emily, bent over the side of the bed and vomiting into her plastic trashcan, Quinn is holding her hair back and rubbing circles in her back. I sit on the bed 'behind' Emily and place my hand over top Quinn's to take over the circles. A shudder runs up my spine when Emily's muscles tense violently under my hand. It's a heartbreaking sight, but maybe she'll feel at least a little better. "I'll be right back baby doll" Quinn tells her, and runs into the bathroom only to return with two Dixie cups and a towel.

Quinn POV

I come out of the bathroom with two Dixie cups and a towel, wet with cold water on one corner, and dry the rest of the way through. Sitting back down on the bed, I hand her one cup: one parts mouthwash to two parts water, "Swish, do _not_ swallow, and spit it into the trash; now sip, don't gulp" I tell her, handing her the second one. I wipe her mouth with a damp towel, then with a dry one; laying her back, I pull the covers off of her, and gently remove her gown. Taking my hand and the wet corner of the towel, I wipe over her body, cooling its warmth and wiping away the sweat that beads over her, finishing by tugging a thin strapped one back over her head. "You come get me/us if you feel really bad okay, or if you don't want to be alone. "Come get us for _anything_ okay?" I tell her, pressing my lips to her forehead, she nods off to sleep and, intertwining my fingers with Santana's, leave her to sleep hopefully peacefully.

We sit and eat in awkward silence; I finally look up from my food to see tears rolling down Santana's face, "honey, there's nothing we can do right now, she's gotten cough syrup and tea, and kids just _do _get sick." I cover her hand with mine and she looks up, her eyes red from holding her tears back, "I just hate seeing her this way, I-I feel helpless, because I am, I can't help her!" she says to me, nearly raising her voice. I suck my teeth and move closer to her, pulling her to my body, and try to soothe her, letting her cry; when she finally looks up I say, "Go start your homework and I will call Can…" I am cut off by my cell phone. Hugging her tight once more, I get up to grab it…

"Hello?" I say, "Quinn? It's Candy, from the clinic today?" says the other line.

"Yeah, hi, is everything okay? Did you- did you get the results? Are- are they bad?" I stutter, and send a worried glance to the Latina in front of the sink. "Umm… yeah, we got the results, but I don't want to do this over the phone. You know what, let me just get a list of her symptoms from you again, we're having a little 'seminar' to bounce ideas on what's up" she says, worrying me that they have to have such a meeting.

"I-is it that bad that you have to meet like this over it? I mean…?" I couldn't finish, I was at a loss for words, "Umm…Okay, symptoms. Right, Fever, rash, hot skin, swelling, swollen neck-nodes, whatever, pain, and she threw up tonight, pretty gruesomely" I could almost hear her cringe.

"Quinn" she says firmly, "I do not want you to worry okay? We're just going to bounce ideas, we have a few; can you come after school again tomorrow? We should have her test, and her cultures, and everything we did by then okay?" she says, and I try to calm myself. "Alright" I tell her, "Thank you, goodnight." Hanging up the phone, I stare at the wall, letting a tear slip down my cheek.

"I'll be right back" I tell Santana and she hesitates, and returns to cleaning, but not before giving me a worried look. I walk to the front door and step out, not hesitating before walking across the hall and ringing the bell to side of Mr. Schue's door; I bounce nervously and impatiently when it seems to take him too long to answer, but I know it's been mere seconds. The door flies open and I collapse immediately into his strong arms, sobbing recklessly, unable to stop the flow of tears that drenches his shirt. "Okay, Okay, Here we go, here we are, we're safe, you're safe" he says, pulling me into the apartment and lowering us slowly to the floor.

Will POV

I pull the door open to be greeted by Quinn once again, I'm barely able to produce a look of concern before she collapses into my arms for the umpteenth time since she's moved in. "Alright, Okay, Okay, here we go, here we are, we're safe, you're safe" I say, pulling her into the apartment and lowering us to the floor. I sit against the wall just inside the apartment with my legs stretched out in front of me; I wrap Quinn in my arms and pull her halfway onto my lap, running a hand down her head, through her hair to soothe her. She grips my shirt and cries into my chest. "I can't do it, I can't do it!" she sputters, wheezing between words she is crying so hard.

"Shhh… you can do it, you _are _doing it. You have an amazing support system, most of the glee club is behind, actually all but one I think, and you have me and Emma, that's what we're here for, and Santana…Santana loves you, she will do anything for and Emily, she'll give her life for you" I pause, "How is Emily?" I ask, and she shakes her head against my chest.

I continue to soothe her. Roughly five minutes later, and I can hear her breathing evening out, deepening and calming; it takes me a moment to realize that she's fallen asleep. Maneuvering myself, I hook and arm under her legs and wrap the other around just under her shoulder blades; I lay her down in the guest bedroom and find a blanket to cover her kissing her on the forehead, I turn the lights and go to call Santana, leaving her with dreams that I can only hope are the sweet kind.

**Hi guys, hope you liked it. Umm…yeah, here it is. First off, you all are scared, and you will find out what is wrong with Emily tomorrow, but I haven't decided to tell you know yet whether or not its super-duper-uper life threatening, or whether it's going to have a super impact on her future. Anyways, tell me how you liked it, critiques, writing better or worse, cleaner? Sloppier? How did you like it?**

**You all want Sam-slams, but I can't think of anymore, I'll do my best, but...yeah. PM or review with some, I will give you credit if you give me one that I use, I will thank you in the update A/N if you give me one even if I don't use it. Thanks again**

**Review, review, review, it makes me and the story feel loved!**

**Oh, Surviving by Born2Be-****it's in my favorites.**


	20. Hospitalized

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews and the support! I have 31 followers and 17 favorites! I want to thank Joylinda, I Love Santana, tinygleek, and jjpark for being my biggest supporters! I love them so much, because they love me, and if you keep reviewing a bunch, you will be added to this list too! And published on the sight in my story! Spread the word to anyone who may be interested, and I would love to work with someone on a story, and I am always open to having a partner in crime on this one, even if it's just a chapter. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Quinn POV

I'm not yet awake, because I haven't opened my eyes, but I am aware. I had no nightmares last night, and obviously neither did Emily. I rub the sleep from my eyes as I open, swiveling my head and my body to look at the blurry room before me. Wait…this isn't my room; this isn't my room! Throwing the comforter off of my legs, I jump out of bed and frantically look around me, shooting out of the door; I run into a body and am sent scrambling backwards on the floor, tears rushing their way out of my eyes. The body flies down immediately to me.

"Quinn! Quinn, it's Emma, Quinn, honey, Shhh, you're okay, you're okay, breathe, Shhh." The ginger wraps her arm around my shoulder, and looks at me with her big, dark hazel eyes. Letting out a breath, I give her a weak, sheepish smile, trying to hide the heat that's rising in my cheeks. "Emma!" I hear a voice yell, and frantic footsteps headed our way. I look up to see Will.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, you must have gotten scared, waking up in a strange place, I'm sorry" he repeats, looking worried. "I'm fine, it's okay, I should have known, umm…thanks for letting me stay, but I should get back, I have to take Emily back to the hospital."

He looks at me a little confused but then nods, and pulls me into a hug before letting me leave. On my way out the door, I give them a small smile before heading across the hall to my apartment. Inside, Santana looks at me and rushes over, abandoning her spot at the counter where she is drinking coffee; her arms wind around my neck, pulling close into a hug. I rub her back to let her know I'm okay. "I'm going to shower" I tell her, and she nods, releasing my hand and returning to her coffee.

The shower feels good, the hot water running over my body, I wash up quickly and then go to wake Emily, as I told Candy we would be there early. Upon awakening, I see that her rash and her fever has gotten worse, and she doesn't feel better either. I manage to get her to drink a few sips of orange juice, and we head out the door, practically in pajamas. I crawl into the backseat with Emily and am holding her hand for the drive to the Hospital. Candy surprisingly meets us almost out front, obviously concerned for the small girl bundled in my arms.

Inside the exam room, Candy begins to talk, "Emily has Cellulitis. I know it sounds bad, but it really is very common. It looks like she has the beginning stages of an infection, which, if we start now, could go away by the end of the day. I do want to keep her here, as treating her with and I.V. will be more effective, and won't take as long, maybe for the day, and overnight, and then we can keep her for the last day before it's the weekend before you get out of school for the extended weekend. We will get her set up in a jiff, and I know that her staying at the hospital racks your nerves, but it isn't serious, I just want to treat this as quickly as possible, but I do want you to go to school okay?" I'm about to protest but figure it won't do any use, nodding my head; I pull Emily into my arms and follow Candy to the Pediatrics ward of the hospital.

Sitting Emily down on the bed, I kneel in front of her. "Emmy, you're going to stay here okay? Sissy and Sanny are going to go to school, but I will be right back, I promise you okay?" A tear slides down her cheek and my heart begins to ache, but before I can do anything to soothe her, Santana has wrapped her in her arms, "Pretty girl, I have cheerios for the rest of the week, and I know it's scary, but Ms. Candy and Ms. Christina are going to look out for you okay, Sissy will be back as soon is school is over okay?" the tiny thing nods her head into Santana.

We waited until about half an hour after they had the I.V. set up, and I gave the nurses my number. In the car now, I let Santana drive again; I watch her sneak looks at me as I stare out the window, thinking about Emily and the antibiotics she is receiving. Walking through the front doors of the school, I'm not as worried about the looks because I'm not getting as many, and I am feeling surprised that school hasn't already started. I walk to Will's desk before school.

"Will?" I say, catching his attention, I watch him stand quickly and I take note of his worried eyes, "I can't come to glee today, umm… they're keeping Emily at the hospital because they say that giving her antibiotics by I.V. will make her better much faster. I want to go there right after school. Sorry." I rush, and I see his eyes turn to mush, "Quinn, that's fine, don't apologize, I can only imagine how tough this is for you, and I will let the club know what's up. I don't want you to worry about anything that doesn't need to be worried about okay?" I nod as the bell rings and take my seat, preparing myself for the incredibly long day before me.

Its lunchtime and I decide to skip on the cafeteria seeing as cheerios is having a sudden, urgent meeting. Walking to the choir room, I hear soft singing to see Mercedes and Rachel…together? That's new. Rachel is sitting at the piano, her back to the door; Mercedes is leaned over the piano, facing the door. "Quinn" she states, standing up straight when she sees me, "What's up?" she asks me.

Taking a deep breath, I reply, "I took Emily to the hospital this morning, and they kept her today. She has cellulitis which is some sort of infection, and you get sores and stuff, which got infected, so they wanted to treat it faster with I.V. antibiotics. So, yeah…I'm just stressing a lit…lot about that…um…yeah." I told them awkwardly. Mercedes stretches her hand out to me, and I take it, letting her pull me to the chair beside her and rest my head on her shoulder, listening to the sound of their singing, and nearly drifting off to sleep.

Finn glares at me while I pass him in the hallway and I shrink to the lockers, quickly however, Noah walks past and inserts himself between us glaring right back at Finn. With his arms out and behind him protectively, he holds his ground, protecting my shrinking body, "She doesn't need a protector Puckerman! Supposedly she has everything under control!" he screamed. I wrap my hand around Noah's arm, reminding him of what he's doing, and he stands his ground, "Just walk away Frankenteen!" he yells, not moving. Finn attempts to glare at me as he walks off, but Noah moves his body around me to keep Finn's eyes away, and quickly turns to embrace me, squishing me with on of his famous bone-crushers. I let out a laugh, and thank him heading off to my last class of the day.

The end of the class comes too slowly, dragging on like water torture. I run out the door and too the parking lot, swiveling when I get to my car, which isn't too far away and run back to the school and straight to the cheerios locker-room, giving Santana a heartfelt kiss before repeating the previous steps. At the hospital, I sign the visitor book, grab my badge, and scoot to her room, where I hear her talking animatedly to who sounds like Christina. She sounds so much better! Excitement bubbles in my stomach as I step back and walk through the door to make it look like I hadn't been there the entire time.

"Emily! Hey baby girl! How are you?!" I ask her excitedly, big smile plastered to my face. Here ear-to-ear grin got bigger when she saw me, almost hopping out of bed before I could reach her, throwing my arms around her tiny waist. I look at Christina who smiles adoringly at us. "I feel so much better sissy, and Christina likes me too! Did Finn do anything today? He's really mean I don't like him" I freeze, shooting a nervous look in the way of Christina, who returns it with one of worry and concern. "Yes she is doing much better, that infection is almost gone. Emily sweetie, I'm going to borrow your sister for just a moment, alright? We'll be right outside okay?" she tells me then asks Emily, who nods.

I follow Christina outside, giving Emily one last smile before disappearing behind the door. I'm hesitant to raise my eyes from the floor to look her in the eyes, because my shoes have greatly gained my interest. Shockingly, she sticks her pointer under my chin and pull up, letting out a shriek I stumble back, falling clear on my ass. "I want only Candy near my sister, understand? You have no right to treat me like a daughter that way, I don't need fucking parents!" I tell her sternly, raising my voice slightly and glaring at her. I stiffly walk back into Emily's room, and ease myself onto the bed, talking to her about how our days went.

It's been two hours since I got here, Christina hasn't come back, but Candy has, peeking her head in to check on Katie every 15 minutes or so. Suddenly, the door is thrown open and in walks all of my glee mates, carrying various items.

Rachel carries a game of some sorts; Mercedes carries a card; Tina carries a stuffed animal; mike carries a box; sugar carries what looks like take-out; Kurt and Blaine both carry boxes of sorts; puck walks in carrying balloons; Sam follows close behind with an armful of stuffed animals; Artie wheels in a flowers; Emma has flowers, chocolates, and a bear; and lastly, Will has all Emma does plus a balloon. All of these items gets put somewhere, mostly the animals on the floor, with the satisfaction of Emma because it is sterile, and the flowers and bags and other miscellaneous on the two tables and the chair. Emily gasps in excitement beside me, and I wear a look of shock on my face, but happiness and gratefulness flit through my eyes at the warmth that has suddenly enveloped the room.

"Guys!? What is this?!" I shriek, only to be mimicked by Emily. "This is us" Rachel says, wrapping her arms around Mercedes' shoulder, causing a chain reaction within the club, "Loving the both of you!" Mercedes finishes, letting go of Rachel to let the tiny diva pull Emily out of her bed and tossing in the air, receiving an excited screech from Emily. "Now that you guys are here, I'm going to step out for a moment" I say, getting up slowly and walking penguin like towards the door.

I manage my way to the nurse's station, "Candy!" I whisper-yell and I see her amused expression when she looks up, "Um…" I clear my throat to make my voice stronger, "Um…can we go somewhere?" I ask hesitantly. Her look of amusement turns to one of worry and she nods, getting up and pulling me in the direction of an exam room. Once inside, she turns to close and lock the door, and turns back to look at me, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asks worriedly. I look at her a little embarrassed, "Um, how often is it that, um, someone breaks their tailbone?" I ask sheepishly, gauging her reaction. "More often than you think. Why?"

She gave me a minute before I answer, "Um, when I got here, Emily asked me if I saw Finn today, and said she didn't like him because he was mean; Christina was there and got the wrong idea, so she pulled me out to talk to me." she looked at me as if to say, 'go on' so I did. "I was staring at the floor and she grabbed my chin with her hand and pulled it up. It reminded me of my dad and scared me, and I fell back on my ass, and it's been hurting really bad." I tell her, trying to avoid telling her what I said to Christina.

She didn't push me, instead she said, "Come here" I took a painful, weary step towards her and she spun me around to look at my back. "Alright, it's gonna feel weird, but I'm going to press right round here" she tells me, placing her entire hand over a portion of my backside, going lower than I would have hoped. "Under the hem of your pants, and I'm going to feel for a break and how much pain you're in. then we'll go down the hall to the radiation center of this ward and snap a few quick photos, k?" I nod uneasily.

I feel her hand slip under the hem of my pants, and I squirm, "You're going to feel me pressing alright, be aware that I'm not trying to cause pain okay?" I nod, she begins to press around my backside, and it hurts more than I feel it should. Once in the radiology room, she takes a few x-rays and they take seconds to process; No breaks, just bruising. I'm interrupted by a voice in the hallway. One that's cold and makes my blood drain, and my eyes turn to ice.

"Quinn." it states, and I can hear the evil smile playing on this person's lips.

**Hey everyone, this isn't my favorite, my writing got worse and it feels too scattered to me. I do hope you like it. The hospital will only be in play through the next chapter, halfway in maybe. I'm trying to find another place for this to go, as I am running out of ideas, and this would be the only time I let someone shoot me with a machine gun full of ideas because like I said, running out. I feel like Will is sneaking into their lives more than Puck, even though it was puck I said was going to slip in, but it changed. Will is going to become that father they almost never had. I'm thinking of going into Santana's life a little. Let me know what you think.**

**Sam slams? Critiques? Ideas? Is there a prompt for a story you want me to try? Always looking to put up new stories. Be patient, school is staring to really pick up. I had my first AP test and now have three projects and 4 tests coming up, so, bear with me. I love you all. Thanks, review, favorite, follow, spread, read!**


	21. Permanent

**Alright you all, I still don't like this one, let me know if it's too unorganized or something. Critique me; review, thanks to Joylinda, I Love Santana, Tinygleek, and jjpark.**

Quinn POV

I can't move. I can't; it isn't going to happen. I feel completely paralyzed. Managing to gain my composure, I don't turn back around, but instead begin to walk. Slowly at first, then picking up the pace a little bit, trying to get away from the voice that keeps repeating itself in my head. 'Quinn, Quinn, Quinn' the sound terrifies me, chills me to the core. A tight grip on my arm…no….Shrieking, I am swung around to stare into the face of my now worst-nightmare. Finn. "What the fuck Fabray? This whole show? You're a fucking liar, with a fucking kid, and no fucking idea how to do anything! Especially" he pauses, enunciating, "Raise a kid."

Shock rears its ugly head and slaps me in the face; I am unable to say anything, my voice catches and all I can do is stand there, horrified into the face of Finn Hudson. His hand…it's…above….his head. No, nononono, this isn't HAPPENING! I shriek and squeeze my eyes shut, feeling the familiar sting of an open hand against my cheek. He lets go, and I tumble to floor, scrambling backwards and out of his reach as both security and a nurse rush over.

He is roughed around, slammed over the nurse's station, and cuffed. The nurse bends down to calm my panicking figure. I can feel my throat closing, feels like hands wrapping around my neck. She doesn't know what's wrong, "Sweetie, I need you to calm down, breathe, good, try again, good job, what do you need?" I motion as best I can with my hands to look like an inhaler. My breathing isn't getting better, and she is having a hard time understanding me. "OH! Oh! Inhaler! Bobbi!" she yells over my head, and I turn to see a Hispanic woman peek her head over the desk, "I need a disposable! Quick!" she says, returning her focus to me.

She kneels by my side, pushing the other nurse away a little, who went to the other side of me and held my hand. The Hispanic one held a hand behind my head and shook the inhaler spraying it outward once to insure its dispensing. "I'm Bobbi, this is Kelly, I need you to try and breathe a little slower, I know it's hard, I do, try, go slow. Deep breath in" she pressed, "Good, another deep breath. Good, good, are you alright? That was quite the…scene" she says to me. "We're going to get you in an exam room really quickly, and have a look at you. Alright?" I'm not looking forward to it, but I nod my head to humor her.

My hand flounders when Kelly walks away, but Bobbi squeezes my thigh where her hand rests, alerting me once again, of her presence." Ese hijo de puta! ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo esta vez? Su culo mejor que la mierda en la cárcel esta vez! ¿Dónde está? Quinn?" oh no… Santana. I hear her screaming and she rounds the corner to stop short and stare at my tiny frame on the floor, cowering from everything.

She drops to her knees beside me, replacing Kelly's hand with her own and it feels much better. Noah is the next to round the corner, also stopping in his tracks to see my make-up/ tear-streaked face, and my cowering into the wall behind me. Kelly is the last to round, with a wheelchair, also stopping to take in the sight, me pressed into the crazy Latina, and Noah, who looks the same as she…confused. Seeing the wheelchair, he seems to figure it out, but waits for Kelly to bring it to a stop in front of me.

Santana and I both look up at him a little expectantly, but before he can acknowledge our faces, he is already on the move. He hooks an under my shoulder blades and the other behind my knees and places me ever-so-gently yet still painfully in the wheelchair…wait…when did Santana get here…? I just notice this and look at her confused. Her face is drawn, sad, and I can see she's been crying. Kelly wheels me into the exam room I was just in with Candy, who has disappeared because of a page. Noah places me on the table, kisses my forehead, squeezes my hand, and walks out, letting Bobbi in and shutting the door. "What happened?" Santana's almost-calm-ish voice filled my ears.

"I saw Finn in the hall and he slapped me" I say monotonously, watching Bobbi wet a paper towel. Bringing it to my split, bloody lip, she asks a question. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" I ponder my response; yes, but I don't feel like stripping in front of everyone. "Umm….not really" I lie.

"Not _really?_" Santana half asks, "No" I reply, "Not really" I stare straight ahead, trying to be far away from this moment, even though it isn't all bad. My thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of Kelly's face in front of mine, "If you're hurt, there's no shame, we'll just take a look" she tells me, reminding me of Brittany in the way she seems to think, and Sugar because they could be twins in appearance.

"I hurt my ass earlier because of Christina, and fell on it again, but I still don't think it's broken, and no, nothing else, but my head hurts and my back itches" I say, trying to reach to scratch it. My eyes suddenly flit to Santana's face which looks worried. "You know" Bobbie says, "You should still let us have a look, you could put on a gown, and look at those place, no shame, at all." I love how everyone thinks it's a shame thing…then again, maybe it is. "Fine" I practically growl, and Bobbi and Kelly look at me in astonishment of my attitude. Santana looks worried, but pride flashes around in her eyes.

They ALL walk out to let me put the gown on, and I put my back to the tiny mirror and try to get a look at my butt…its blue…and purple, and green, and black, and yellow. Great. They knock on the door and I feel like I might be able to get on the 'bed' but fail…miserably, and decide to just stand. They walk in and Santana is first through the door, by my side, hand in mine.

Once on my side, on the table, Bobbi unties the gown and takes a first look at my back, pressing her fingers around to see if I'm hot and/or tender, she explains. Then, pulling the gown further back, she pulls my underwear unexpectedly down a little, and I pull from her grasp but she doesn't let go. Pressing her fingers now to this area, there's a little more response with the tender aspect; but we are still deemed a bruise.

***Time Jump just a little to home in the apartment after signing out and putting Emily to bed***

Santana POV

Putting Emily to bed wasn't super hard; she didn't play games, didn't ask for water, and didn't ask for a song; just for me to rub her back. I can do this, but my mind flies to another planet. I told my parents today, I went home to get more stuff, and I told them about being gay and loving Quinn. I am now mentally disowned…my life rocks. Coming to my senses, I look down to see Emily asleep ; pressing my lips to her temple smoothing her hair, turning her light, and closing the door, I walk to the den.

Flopping on the couch, I feel nothing but numb. I thought they loved me…I didn't think they would ever do anything like this; I know it would be hard to forgive them, but I hope they sort through their emotions and can find it in themselves to love me again. "I told them" I say after a long, deep silence; Quinn's head snaps up, her eyes meeting mine. "Told who what?" she asks.

"My parents"… "that I'm gay and in love with you" she looks at me, her mouth agape, her eyes full of emotion, expectant; "I have some suitcases and boxes in the car, they only gave me half an hour, so they might be a little scattered…do you mind?" I ask sheepishly. Her face reads an abundance of thoughts….her eyes now full of tears, she stares, unsure of what to say; so she doesn't talk. No, instead, she pulls me into her, rocking me and telling me it is going to be okay. "I love you Santana, I love that you would risk that for me, I love that you love me, I love that you trust me, I love you. Of course I don't mind, I would love for you to live here, you've always been a part of my family…more so now than ever." She tells me, and I can hear the sincerity drip off of each word.

She follows me to the car and we carry my things in. with her leading the way, it doesn't seem as if she hesitates or even thinks about where she is bringing the boxes; because it seems like, ever-so-absentmindedly, she carries every single one into her room, and goes back for more. When everything is brought in, we stand in he-our room and stare at each other. "You brought everything in here" I inform her after a few seconds. Confusion and heat flood her face and her gaze renders itself to the floor, "I-I didn't think I-I'm sorry, we c-can move it, if you want" she's nervous.

I walk over to her and pull her into a hug, "I would love to be your bed/roommate" I say, grinning into the crook of her neck. Emily is asleep and it isn't late, only 8:30, so I begin to unpack, and she graciously reorganizes her drawers for me. Its 9:00 when I decide to be done and she has gone to make tea. I decide that it is bath time and pull a swimsuit from a suitcase, having not unpacked that one yet. The water is hot when I get in, and there is a modest, satisfying number of bubbles, just a layer, not too big or many, not too few.

Quinn appears with two mugs, handing me one that smells like lemon, I realize she has made my ultimate favorite tea with honey in it. I sip and she disappears into the closet, reemerging with a colorful backside and a cute hot-pink and black bikini. She seethes when the hot water comes into contact with her skin, and because she uses the muscles in her butt to lower herself, I take the opportunity to place a hand on either of her hips for support. She jumps a little when the heat of the water reaches her butt, and she lowers herself the rest of the way down. The process is long because I take hotter baths, and she isn't used to it, but she'll get there.

She leans into me and I begin to place light kisses over her collarbone, making her moan lightly in pleasure. She twists to capture my mouth against hers, and she seems to forget the pain in her bottom unless she's taken something for it. I flip our positions-lightly-so as not to hurt her though is doesn't seem like she is in pain. Our kisses getting deeper, I take the time to work my knee in-between her legs, slowly bringing my thigh up to meet her core.

She lets out a gasp of pleasure and shock when she notices what I have done, but sends it quickly off and returns to kissing. Step one-accomplished! I begin to grind, her hands finding my back, nails digging deep into my skin. Though my pace is only a slow-medium, I don't stop; I don't want to hurt her if she decides she isn't ready for this. She doesn't break her kiss as she moans quietly, gasping into my mouth. I quicken my pace almost unnoticeably, but her grip on my bare-back tells me that she's picked up on the change.

Quinn POV  
I can't believe I'm doing this, but I want it so bad! I want to not be afraid, to be able to do this with my girlfriend. I feel her quicken and respond with my nails. That warm feeling rises in my belly, my whole body going warmer than it already is, and I can feel myself starting to get sick. This feeling has never been a good one for me; it always reminds me of the evil laugh that follows. My sickness stays in the back of my mind, and I can feel myself shaking, my hips finally finding the least painful rhythm. Moaning into Santana's mouth, I want this so bad, but I can't bring myself to do it.

I gasp and pull abruptly away, causing a sharp pain to run up my spine. I was just starting to shake and I can feel the heat between my legs, and the burning for the sensation to carry out and finish in the grand finale of tonight's make-out session.

It is my turn to cry for the night, curling myself into Santana's body, I begin to chant. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wanted this so bad, I just- I'm so sorry!" I bawl into her chest. But she just rocks me, hushing me, drawing shapes into my back. "Shhh, it's okay, I will wait an eternity for you. Shhh, it's okay baby, Shhh, you're alright, it's okay. I'm not mad, I'm glad you stopped me, I don't want you to ever do anything you don't want to do, no matter how far into the game we are." I nod into her and I feel her pause. "You know, except if we decide to have children, you can't stop in the middle of pregnancy, I won't allow it...or childbirth, that would be dangerous, and I hear that you can't really just stop…anyway, you know what i mean." She tells me, causing me to laugh.

She finishes, "I love you Quinn."

**What do you think, I still feel scattered, I'm all over the place with my homework, and am a nervous wreck. I hope it isn't too disappointing. Critiques reviews, favorite, p.m., anything you want to happen, anything you want to see. Was the last like, 3 or 4 paragraphs, should I or should I not make it like that? I don't know how deep I can get it; I can do my best if you want. Anyway let me know, and if you want me to do a story, you have an idea for one, let me know and ill chew on it for a few days and see if I think I want to give it a go. I will have stories eventually that don't deal with abuse, it's just my weird interest for the moment, you know the psyche of it, and how it's handled.**


	22. Back to Normal

**So umm… I'm really really sorry. That's all I can say. Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~

Santana POV

I still feel bad…should I still feel bad about last week? Maybe not, Quinn doesn't seem like she's thought about it much, but I know she has. School's been rough, they suspended Finn, but only for like, 2 weeks, and it's already been one. She's had a rough time, and Emily hates her medicine. I have to admit, it does taste pretty bad; she complains that the cream they gave her burns, but when I put it on her, it doesn't burn me, maybe it's the reaction between what it's for, and…it.

I'm standing outside Quinn's last class, waiting for her to come out so we can walk to glee, but she hasn't come out yet. _Riiinngg_. Oh, that's why, oops. Shit… Emily. Now I'm running, out the front door of the school and to my car to pick Emily up. Turning the radio on, I put it on the country channel; no one will _ever_ find out that country music is growing on Santana.

Parking the car is a challenge. Giving up on the parking lot directly outside the school, I drive across the street to the church parking lot and ignore the angry glares from the people going to worship. I dash across the street and into the front office to sign her out five minutes before the bell.

_**At Em's school, just signed her out, be there in 15. Love you! –S**_

I write a quick text to Quinn.

_**Oh my gosh thank you. I guess I can get out of my car now right? Go to glee maybe? Love you too. Thanks again. Give her a big kiss! - Q**_

I smile a little, clutching the phone to my chest. I give a little squeal when I see Emily running down the hall to meet. I pull her up into my arms and throw her around me

"Hola m'hija, how are you? Good? Yeah? Feel alright? Good!" I say/ask with a grin. Hugging her close, I pull her out of the school. Holding her even closer, I dash across the street with her giggling into my ear the entire time. I settle her into the car seat and get into the driver seat. Looking at her in the rear view mirror, I give her a goofy grin

"I solemnly swear that Quinn never finds out about our little mad dash across the street. Agreed?" she nods devilishly.

"Agreed." She says definitively.

The car is now filled with our voices singing loudly and terribly along to the radio as we make our way back to McKinley. Car parked, I look into the rear view and connect eyes with Emily. Upon bursting into laughter, I notice a figure, stopping short, I look closer. Finn. Staring…no, glaring at us, just standing there, like the fucking grudge. Creepy.

I get out of the car and go around to the back to collect Emily, pulling her still laughing body into my arms. Rushing past, and as far away from Finn as possible, I make my way into the school. Halfway through the halls, Emily squirms to get out of my grip

"Alright pretty girl, as long as you stay here with me alright?" she stares me down, sending electric shocks through my veins with her eyes. She hops on the colored squares because the white ones, on which I was walking, was the goop that I was going to drown in. Can you hear my desperation? Hearing the sound of music, and Quinn's voice, my body rocks with desire, and Emily takes off towards the choir room.

"QUINNIE THE POOH BEAR!" she screams, and down I go, in the middle of the hallway, twisting and rolling and drowning in laughter. I'm clutching my stomach when Quinn walks out of the Choir room, hands firmly on her hips, her eyebrows furrowed and raised, watching me with amusement.

"OOOOOF" I scream, and the next thing I know, here's Quinn, on top of me, playfully rough-housing with me over Emily's exclamation.

"OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'LL STOP!" and I do stop, only to sit up and stare at Quinn's red face and messed up hair and start laughing again.

Quinn POV

Now that badass over here is done with her rude outburst, we can return to the glee room, just in time to see Emily on Sam's lap…yes, making fun of his mouth.

"Do the fish recognize you when you go to the dentist? I'll bet they think you're just as exotic as they are! What part of the Great Barrier Reef did you come from? It's like SpongeBob, when they walk into the 'cave' and it's actually the worm's mouth?" her laughter rings through the room in shrill bravado.

I pull her off and hug her close to me, giving her a big kiss on her cheek before settling into the chair beside Santana and folding myself into her.

She's been acting strange lately, you know? Like… short, sweet kisses, but hasn't actually KISSED me, like we used to. She starts sleeping far away in the bed, and gradually moves closer unconsciously as the night rolls on. It seems like she's trying to not get so close, like I'm mad at her for last week. But I'm not, I need her to know that, but she never 'has time'.

As the lesson closes, I'm sitting here thinking, young girl sitting, sleeping on my lap, when Ms. Pillsbury sticks her head in the door for me. I have to maneuver carefully so that Emily doesn't wake up; poor thing gets non-stop nightmares and ugly dreams. Following Ms. Pillsbury into her office, I can feel myself unwinding; I don't know what it is with this woman lately, but every time I see her, I find myself wanting to break into a million pieces and just cry…not that I don't do that enough with Will but… you know.

Inside her office, we sit, and I cut her off just as she opens her mouth to talk

"I'm scared" her jaw slams shut and I can see her thinking. Her eyebrows furrow, and her head cocks to the side.

"I-I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about" her voice is confused.

"Every time I walk through the halls, I'm scared he's going to do something to me. I'm scared I'm going to see him and collapse, and break into pieces, and that he's going to insult me and hurt me…break me." I tell her, my voice thick with my effort of containing my tears. She takes a big breath.

"Quinn, would you like me to find a therapist for you too? That's why I called you in here. I've constructed a list of names of therapists that specialize with troubled backgrounds, special for kids young like Emily, even for you. Names, credentials, numbers, addresses." She informs me. I give her a blank, confused look.

"W-why can't I just talk to y-you?" I stutter, mentally slapping myself. "I don't want to talk to anyone else." she stands up, and walks around to sit on the couch next me. With a hand placed on my back, she bends over to look at me.

"Quinn, I'm not really qualified to work on a scale that you would need help for. I've never worked with someone who has such a history, with things that have happened like your life. I wouldn't know how." It breaks my heart to hear her say this. She is the only professional person I feel safe talking to, professional in the therapist sense.

I take the list and leave. The time tells me that glee is over, and that I should just walk to the front of the school in hopes of finding Emily and Santana. The halls are empty, and there seems to be no sign of life, except for the soft sounds of people arguing in the astronomy room about what qualifications need to be met in order to be considered a planet.

No POV

The moment she stepped outside, there was a body against hers. Thin arms lay flush against her thighs, tiny hands bunch the dress on her back in skinny fingers. A rounded chin rests on her pubic bone and she can feel little green eyes boring into her neck because it's all they can see. Quinn looks down, diving into those big green eyes that she can't get enough of. They stare back, going just as head-first into the hybrid hazels Quinn possesses. She smiles widely before looking back up and into Santana's chocolate pools, wanting to simply devour them for all they're worth. Emily turns around, flashing the same signature Fabray smile and runs to the Latina, wrapping her arms around a smooth caramel neck as the girl kneels to meet her.

Santana stands, Emily in her arms, and reaches out her hand for Quinn to take hold of. Walking to the car, Quinn squeezes tight on her hand, resting her head on her shoulder and relishing in the scent of lemons and raspberries. They split around the car, Santana strapping Emily in place as Quinn starts the car and turns the heat on medium, since it isn't super cold outside. The music blasts through the speakers and Quinn's hands shoot straight to her ears, not expecting how loud it would be.

"My god Santana! What are you doing to our ears?! Goodness gracious! Oh! And you picked up Emily today, whilst listening like this!" Santana and Emily let loose a giggle. Santana also releases a howl as she remembers the swear she and a certain munchkin made to each other just before having their fun with the radio.

Santana climbs into the passenger seat and relaxes into the black cushion, laying her arm palm up on the center console for Quinn to rest her own arm on and cleverly need to hold onto her hand. The drive home doesn't take long. The silence is quickly filled with the melodic humming of Quinn's voice as she sings to the classics coming through the stereo. Santana watches as Emily fights to stay awake, her eyelids drooping before popping back open. Soon though, she loses the fight and her eyelids droop mercilessly closed and Santana looks to Quinn. She drinks in pale skin, angular features and blonde hair, unable to take her eyes off of her life-size, not-as-dramatically-proportioned Barbie doll.

"We should go out tonight" Quinn says, feeling the eyes roaming her body and face, "I can call puck to watch Emily, he can bring Rachel, and we can go out." Santana suddenly feels uncomfortable, like she shouldn't do this after what happened last week. She doesn't want it to turn into that, she doesn't want to put Quinn through the pain of reliving something like that again. Her hear just can't hold it.

Quinn looks over in time to see the concentration, the way the Latina's eyebrows knit in focus and the way she suddenly seems awkward. She's thinking too much.

"I'm not mad" Quinn says, causing Santana to look at her in shock. But Quinn cuts her off before she can speak, "no, I helped us get to that point. I wanted to, so badly, and I couldn't handle it. But you did. You held me, it was okay, and I knew that because you told me it was. I wanted to go there, but we stopped, and you didn't force me. It's one of the only times someone hasn't forced me to continue. I wouldn't be mad if that hadn't happened, if we finished and I started crying, I still wouldn't be mad. I want to be normal Santana. I want us to be us." Quinn finishes, looking nervously at the girl in the seat next to her.

"Alright" she says, "let's do it."

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I'm going to write as fast as possible and try to get the next chapter. Let me know!**


End file.
